<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full disclosure by Kuri333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751556">Full disclosure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuri333/pseuds/Kuri333'>Kuri333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Revelations, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuri333/pseuds/Kuri333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia Argent has left ACME, and that's all Carmen knows. When a legitimate reason to contact her arises, she doesn't lose time to go find her favourite agent.</p><p>But it's not as simple as that. It never was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Carmen Sandiego fic, and my first attempt at F/F. If something doesn't sound right, please, let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carmen recognised her even from across the street, and that surprised her a little bit. Perhaps it was a habit acquired back when Julia had been an agent at A.C.M.E. and they both had met on the field: to look for and recognise any possible threat or asset. Yeah, that must be it.</p><p>Like that time in Montecarlo, when she had spotted her in the midst of an enormous room full of posh people. Or that other time in Milan, when she even waited for Jules to “arrest her” before turning around and enrolling her. Carmen chuckled at the memory. That one had been fun.</p><p>Julia was sitting on the table in the corner of the cafe, reading a book with a slight frown of concentration that made Carmen smile. A change of career indeed.</p><p>Zipping up her black hoodie, she crossed the street and entered the small place. At mid-afternoon, several patrons occupied most of the tables, which suited her nicely.</p><p>As quietly as possible, she approached Julia's table, her heart suddenly and inexplicably beating faster than usual. Yes, she had missed meeting the former agent on the field, but was that reason enough to feel this… giddy? There was no time to find out, though.</p><p>"Is this seat taken?"</p><p>Julia almost jumped, and those big black eyes stared at Carmen through her glasses. For a long second she just blinked, her mouth slightly open, until she gave her head a little shake and then nodded.</p><p>"Take a seat," she added, and Carmen obliged.</p><p>For a moment they just stared at each other, Carmen suddenly fascinated at the array of emotions that seemed to cross the other woman's face.</p><p>"What brings you to Cambridge, Miss Sandiego?" Julia finally said, apparently deciding to settle in polite interest.</p><p>"Call me Carmen. It's really overdue."</p><p>"Old habits," Julia shrugged with a small smile. "What brings you here, Carmen?"</p><p>Carmen smiled too, at the way the word rolled out of Julia's lips, with a hint of an accent, but somewhat naturally.</p><p>"Can’t a girl say hi to her favourite agent?"</p><p>Julia blushed but managed to mutter, "former agent."</p><p>"So I heard."</p><p>"Devineaux?"</p><p>"Him. And some hacking into A.C.M.E. files." Carmen said with a smile that Julia did not mirror.</p><p>"That," she said with a frown. "Part of your new MO, is it?"</p><p>Carmen blinked, taken aback by the sudden coldness in Julia's voice.</p><p>"Not really…" she said slowly. "It was just the only way of knowing this for sure…"</p><p>"That's why you hacked us that first time? You were trying to know something for sure?" There was an anger in Julia's voice that seemed to be surfacing fast.</p><p>"As a matter of fact, I was," Carmen replied coolly. "What is it to you anyway?"</p><p>Julia's stare was long and hard. "You don't get it," she finally stated.</p><p>"No, I don't," Carmen replied, now adding annoyance to her initial disconcert.</p><p>Julia looked around for a moment, and Carmen recognised the sharp eyes of somebody used to paying attention to details.</p><p>"Come with me," Julia finally said, with a commanding voice much more suited to her former employer than to the small delicate person now standing up and closing her book rather violently.</p><p>Carmen could've just gone away, left the entire thing, disappeared as she usually did, and especially forget Julia. The thought never crossed her mind, though, and a moment later both women were walking down the windy streets of Cambridge in a silence that seemed to ring inside her ears.</p><p>They passed a small shopping street, and then entered a pedestrian alley. Some fifty metres ahead, Julia stopped in front of an old looking door. Not breaking the silence, she opened it and led the way through three flights of stairs, and then another door, and Carmen found herself in a small sitting room, bookshelves covering the walls. An array of notebooks was spread on a small coffee table, and a mental image of Julia, sitting on the sofa and revising notes for a lecture, made her smile despite herself.</p><p>“This is nice,” she said.</p><p>Julia turned around to finally face her, and Carmen was relieved to see that she wasn’t frowning anymore.</p><p>“I happen to like it,” she agreed, carefully closing the door behind them. “I never let you order back at the cafe. Would you like something?”</p><p>“Do you have coffee, by any chance?”</p><p>“I do. Give me a moment,” and with that, she disappeared through a door, leaving Carmen wondering if it was also a way to give herself some time to calm down and order her thoughts. In their many encounters, Carmen had never really seen Julia be anything different than polite and professional, and she guessed this was a rare occurrence she was not really comfortable with.</p><p>While waiting, Carmen looked at the notebooks. In neat handwriting, there were notes on some stained glass panels, completed with some drawings. When Julia reappeared bringing two steaming cups, Carmen was engrossed in the descriptions.</p><p>“Sorry,” she said, putting the notebook back on the table.</p><p>“It’s all right,” Julia said, placing both cups on the table and taking a seat at the opposite side of the sofa.</p><p>“Ok,” Carmen started, suddenly tired of the preamble. “Why are you so mad?”</p><p>“Are you really asking that?” Julia asked, an eyebrow arched.</p><p>“I am,” Carmen said, crossing her arms. But something in Julia’s expression made her soften a little. “Listen, Jules… I am really not great with emotions or anything like that. I kind of need you to walk me through this one.”</p><p>Julia sighed. “You messed it up when you met with Chief and then hacked the system. You really messed it up.”</p><p>“Your chief wasn’t going to trust me! Remember Stockholm?” Suddenly Carmen felt a rage she hadn’t felt in a long while. Rage and disappointment, as she looked at Julia’s eyes, right before being lifted, half frozen, for Zack and Ivy to take care of her. “You guys betrayed me.”</p><p>“I did not!”</p><p>“Didn’t you? Weren’t we supposed to talk? And then your people ambushed me!” It had hurt, Carmen had had to admit later. What had she been hoping to talk with Julia about that time, she couldn't tell, but she had been happy to just have the chance. </p><p>“I thought you knew by now that I was just the bait! I didn’t know about any of it.”</p><p>Carmen felt the air abandon her, as a question she hadn’t dared to ask, even to herself, was suddenly answered in the most satisfying way. “I wanted to believe that.”</p><p>“I had no idea they were going to try to capture you like that. Otherwise I would've tried to warn you.” Julia said, her shoulders hunched, and Carmen felt a strange urge to get nearer and hug her. “I wish you’d believe me.”</p><p>“I do,” Carmen said. “Really.”</p><p>Julia sighed. “Now I know why you hacked them… sweet revenge, huh? On them, on me…”</p><p>“What? No… no, it had nothing to do with them, or Stockholm… and most definitely nothing to do with you!”</p><p>“Well, that’s where you’re mistaken.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don’t you see? It had to do with me,” Julia said with a small sad smile. “It always had,” she added in a barely audible whisper.</p><p>“How come?” Carmen asked, genuinely confused.</p><p>“Do you want to know why I left A.C.M.E.?”</p><p>“To pursue other interests...” she replied, pointing at the notebooks.</p><p>“Not really. As I said to Chief, my heart was not on it anymore,” Julia looked at the notebooks. She seemed to be a little sad.</p><p>“I don’t-”</p><p>“I got tired, you see? I got tired of trying to explain to Chief over and over again that your motivations were not about stealing for personal gain.” Julia stood up and started pacing the room. “And I had finally reached a point in which I almost had her convinced… that we could work with you, be allies, remember? She had so many doubts, but I was close to convincing her…” Julia stopped walking and looked at Carmen. “And then you had to hack their system, had you?”</p><p>Carmen blinked, taken aback. In all this time, she had never heard Julia so passionate about anything.</p><p>"Even after that, I still tried to convince them to work with you, even though I had no further proof of your motives… even though they started to think I was losing focus…"</p><p>“I didn’t think it would affect you-”</p><p>“That’s exactly the point.” Julia said, sounding tired. “It never occurred to you that I could’ve helped you retrieve that information you needed so badly. And I would’ve done it without you compromising the trust I had spent so many months trying to build,” she sighed and sat on the sofa again. “It was not just Chief trusting you, Carmen. You completely passed over me. You didn’t trust me.”</p><p>It felt like being punched in the guts. She had learned to expect her former classmates and friends from V.I.L.E. to forget their shared past and attack her, and she had just assumed it as being on opposing sides in the same game. This feeling of emptiness, though, had nothing to do with that.</p><p>“I trust you,” she managed to say, her eyes fixed on the cup of coffee.</p><p>“I don’t know anymore. And without your trust… my heart just was not into it.”</p><p>Carmen looked at her this time, and Julia held her gaze for a moment, before looking at her lap.</p><p>“I do trust you, Jules. I swear. Only, that time… it had nothing to do with V.I.L.E., or capers.”</p><p>“Well, yes. That was disconcerting.”</p><p>“You knew?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you got from it,” Julia said. “But the tech guys at A.C.M.E. managed to track everything you downloaded from us. It was old files and cold cases… 20 years back, and even older.”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Carmen sighed, and hugged her knees.</p><p>“This had nothing to do with you, Jules, or with A.C.M.E. <em>per se</em>,” she took a deep breath, scared of what she was about to reveal and, above it all, scared of how Julia would react to it. “I needed to confirm that it had been Tamara Fraser, aka Chief, who had killed my father twenty years ago.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Turns out, my father was part of V.I.L.E.’s faculty. He was a thief. Rather talented at that. But then… we don’t really know for sure, but he must’ve met my mother, and they had me… and that’s when he planned quitting V.I.L.E.. Shadowsan, a former member, learned all this when he was sent to kill him. He decided not to, when he knew I existed… turns out, Chief did it for him, minutes later. She shot my father dead, even though he was unarmed.”</p><p>Julia’s gaze felt like a solid weight on her, and Carmen risked meeting her eyes. She looked shocked, concerned…</p><p>“How do you know all this?”</p><p>“Shadowsan told me his side of the story. But I had to be sure I could trust him. So I got it from A.C.M.E.’s own files.”</p><p>Julia didn’t speak, but moved closer and put her small hand on Carmen’s back. “I’m sorry,” she said.</p><p>“Me too. I should’ve told you all this before.”</p><p>Julia shrugged. “There never seemed to be time for a chat while we both were on missions.”</p><p>Carmen smiled. “That’s true.”</p><p>Apparently aware of this strange closeness, Julia moved back to the side of the sofa. Carmen missed the small warm weight on her back, but she didn’t dare to say anything.</p><p>They stayed silent for a moment, sipping their coffee and apparently, lost in their own thoughts. It was Julia who spoke first.</p><p>“We seemed to have cleared the air,” she said matter-of-factly.</p><p>Carmen chuckled. “That’s a way of putting it.”</p><p>“But you haven’t come all the way here just for this, am I right?”</p><p>“You are.”</p><p>“Then?”</p><p>The former agent seemed to be back to her usual composed manners, and it made it easier for Carmen to pretend they were back on their former common element, preparing for a mission.</p><p>“Listen, Jules…," she started slowly. "I know you’re off the field these days, and believe me, I am glad that you’re safe…”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“But I need to ask you to help us.”</p><p>Julia frowned slightly, her eyes fixed on Carmen's “Us?”</p><p>“Me and my team. We want to enrol your help for a mission.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since we now know what happens in season 4, I am planning on changing my original ideas a bit, to make them fit with canon.<br/>In the meantime, this happens between seasons 3 and 4, and yes, I know Julia works at Oxford in season 4. I swear I'll get to it in time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“These are very good forgeries, but it’s the ink where they got it wrong,” Julia said, looking one by one at the several pages in front of them using a magnifying glass. </p><p>On top of the table there were a dozen yellowish pages with illustrations and ancient Gothic calligraphy. </p><p>“It does seem to look less bright, right?” Carmen asked.</p><p>Julia nodded.</p><p>“There is this prejudice about medieval art being… well, dark. Perhaps because it's often called 'The Dark Ages'. They take it quite literally sometimes.”</p><p>“The question is, should we get new ones, or will these ones do?”</p><p>Julia shrugged. “You’re the V.I.L.E. expert, not me. Will these fool your Countess?”</p><p>Carmen frowned. “It's not <em>my</em> Countess. And it's hard to say. As far as I know, she hadn’t seen them in the flesh, only digital images of the pages. So, unless she goes to the museum and checks on them before their coup, by the time she realises these are fake it would be too late.”</p><p>Julia nodded. “It’s quite subtle really.” She straightened up and smiled. “I think you’re going to be fine.”</p><p>Carmen nodded, mirroring her smile, and started carefully putting the valuable forgeries away in the files where she had brought them.</p><p>“I’ll make the swap tonight,” she added after a moment. “Whenever they decide to rob this, V.I.L.E. will end up with a bunch of forgeries and the originals will appear at the museum's gates. Let’s just hope tonight is not the night when <em> they </em> decide to come, too.”</p><p>“That would be very bad luck,” Julia agreed. “Still, I’m curious…”</p><p>Carmen looked at her. It seemed as if she was carefully weighing words that needed to be said nonetheless.</p><p>“You really don’t trust… authorities, do you?” She finally said, helping Carmen put away the remaining manuscripts.</p><p>“Why do you say that?”</p><p>Julia shrugged. “You could just tell the whole thing to the security staff of the museum. Or even the local police. You could tell them that you know those manuscripts could get stolen. Even get them to put the forgeries in lieu of the real ones. Make them part of the caper?” That last part was said in a very low voice.</p><p>“Maybe I would’ve done that some time ago. If my favourite agent was still on the field,” Carmen said, gently nudging her with her shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah, right,” said Julia, and Carmen turned around in time to see her turn a bright shade of pink.</p><p>“I mean it, though. If I knew there was somebody I could trust… but now we’ve established that your former Chief wouldn’t trust me, and I don’t blame her,” she hastened to add because Julia had opened her mouth. “And then there is the Braithwaite thing, remember?”</p><p>At this Julia nodded. </p><p>Carmen continued. “If V.I.L.E. could infiltrate the highest echelons of British law enforcement, there is proof they could bribe a guard, or impersonate one, or… you know, whomever.”</p><p>That was a hard truth she had had to learn too many times and the revelation of the former MI6 allegiances had made her natural instincts to mistrust even more acute.</p><p>“Well,” Julia whispered. “Now I feel honoured.”</p><p>Carmen looked at her, fondly. “You’re special, Jules. I knew it from day one.” She took the files containing the manuscripts. “Thanks so much for your help.”</p><p>“Any time,” Julia said.</p><p>“I’ll guess I… I’ll see you around? Sometime?”</p><p>Julia smiled, although Carmen noticed that her eyes looked a little sad. </p><p>“I’ll go by the museum tomorrow,” Julia said. “To check how real do the forgeries look in their proper places.”</p><p>Those were news. “There is no need for you to do that.” Carmen started.</p><p>“I know,” Julia shrugged. “I want to do it.”</p><p>She was smiling, but her eyes were set and Carmen knew better than to try to argue with her.</p><p>“Be careful, Jules.”</p><p>She chuckled. “It’s nice of you to worry but I’ll be fine. There is nothing strange about an ancient art historian going to a museum. Even if somebody from V.I.L.E. recognises me, I made my business to make it as public as possible the fact that I left law enforcement.”</p><p>Carmen nodded, unable to shake her worries. It was silly, really, she told herself. Julia was field-trained, and quite capable of holding her own in a fight.</p><p>And then it hit her.</p><p>“So you’re staying in town? You’re not going back to Cambridge tonight?”</p><p>Julia shook her head. “Since I’m here,” she shrugged.</p><p>Some warm feelings seemed to be quickly growing inside her. She could go by and see Julia after the caper. They could talk again tomorrow. She shook her head, though. It was a little dangerous for Julia to go to a museum V.I.L.E. was about to rob. Being seen with the infamous Carmen Sandiego was something else entirely.</p><p>Her train of thought stopped when she felt Julia’s hand on his forearm. “Good luck tonight,” she said softly.</p><p>“Thanks,” Carmen said, a little awkwardly.</p><p>And with a last glance to those big black eyes, she left Julia’s hotel room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting on the hotel bed, already in her pyjamas, Julia was wide awake, trying to concentrate on a paper she was supposed to be reading. It was the third time her eyes had gone through the methods section and she hadn’t taken in a word of it.</p><p>Hard to, when her mind was several kilometres away, imagining the hall in the museum where the original manuscripts were displayed. She knew the place, she had been there recently, but she had no idea about Carmen’s plans for tonight. Would she try to enter through the roof? Climbing up the walls? Or just pick one of the staff’s pockets for a key card?</p><p>Carmen had not explained and Julia knew better as to ask for specifics, but the well trained former Interpol agent couldn’t help but imagine possible scenarios.</p><p>She knew the security feed had been tapped. By whom, she had no idea, but it had been clear from the beginning that Carmen had help from many fronts. Maybe that help had also deactivated the alarm system?</p><p>Unable to pretend she was making any progress, Julia started pacing up and down the small corridor between her bed and the door of the room. Maybe she could have one of the small bottles in the minibar and hope for sleep to come find her. She was not very fond of drinking, but she wasn't of staying awake consumed with worry either. Not for the first time since leaving ACME, she wished she had still access to their many resources. Maybe she could know about...</p><p>A knock on her door made her freeze. It was past 2 in the morning, much too late for house keeping. Hastily, she looked through the peephole and a blur of red filled the image. Without missing a beat, Julia opened the door wide.</p><p>Carmen was panting, her fedora askew. “Hey, Jules,” she said after taking a deep breath.</p><p>“Shit, what happened to you?” Julia said, taking the fedora and throwing it on the chair, and then starting to help her take off her coat. She noticed this one was much heavier than the one she had borrowed that time she had impersonated Carmen on a ferry.</p><p>“I’m ok.”</p><p>“You’re absolutely not ok,” Julia said, her voice harsh. Underneath the coat Carmen was wearing black, and it looked normal, until Julia saw the darker stain on the side. “What happened.”</p><p>“Just got some scratches,” Carmen panted. "Turns out tonight was the night V.I.L.E. scheduled to do the robbery."</p><p>"F- Alright, let me see-"</p><p>"Wait, listen. I need you to get the manuscripts first."</p><p>“What? No, you need some patching up first!” Julia retorted, thinking about the first aid kit she always carried with her since her times at Interpol.</p><p>“No, Jules, listen. That can wait, I swear. But I had to leave the files on the roof…”</p><p>“This roof?”</p><p>Carmen sighed and nodded. “They were too big to get through the vents… and I don’t think I could’ve climbed down to your window…”</p><p>Julia almost flinched at the mental image of Carmen crawling down the ventilation system while dripping blood. "Are those the originals?"</p><p>"I managed to make the switch before they came. But then," Carmen took a shaky breath, "Tigress and Mime Bomb came in, and I though I could try to capture them for the police to find." She gave Julia a humourless smile. "I don't need to tell you that I failed there."</p><p>"There were two against one-"</p><p>"Still-"</p><p>"You secured the manuscripts, and that's what matters."</p><p>"I haven't," Carmen said pointedly. "They are on the roof."</p><p>“Alright, I’ll go get them, but first let me-”</p><p>“Julia, please. Go get them first, please. Otherwise, this,” she pointed at her torso, “would’ve been for nothing. Just go upstairs and you’ll see it.”</p><p>Carmen was looking adamant, her teeth clenched, and Julia knew there would be no use to argue with her.</p><p>“Fine. But in the meantime get ready because I’m going to patch you up the instant I come back with the manuscripts, deal?” She said, holding her gaze and trying to look as serious as possible.</p><p>Finally, Carmen nodded.</p><p>To avoid most of the security cameras, Julia climbed the fire escape until she found herself on the topmost floor, in front of a small door. The roof of the hotel was dirty, and the whirl of machines filled the air. Julia looked around. Of course, Carmen had hidden it, and of course she hadn’t told her where.</p><p>It must be obvious, Julia thought, otherwise Carmen would've mentioned it. And quick, because she had not been in a condition to really think it through.</p><p>Julia looked around the vents, and a couple of rooms with warning signs on the chained doors. Nothing. At the other side of the roof she spotted a row of solar panels. They had talked about light, and about real Medieval miniatures not being dark… maybe…</p><p>Five minutes later, a panting Julia was entering the room again, the manuscripts in their container tightly held to her chest.</p><p>“Found them,” she announced, before realising Carmen was lying on her side on the bed, her eyes almost closed.</p><p>“Good,” she muttered.</p><p>“Alright, we need to see this,” Julia said, surprised that she had managed to make her voice sound far more steady than what she really felt. Carefully, she shoved the manuscripts under the bed, and crouched next to Carmen.</p><p>Part of the blood had dried, and it was difficult to take off her top, glued to her skin in some parts. At some point she took the small scissors that came with the first aid kid and finished cutting it.</p><p>Other than clenching her teeth, Carmen did not say a word.</p><p>There were four parallel cuts crossing her waist on the right side, right under her sports bra. Two of them, quite deep.</p><p>“How did you-?”</p><p>“Tigress,” Carmen said. “Those fingernails are not just decoration.”</p><p>"Do you think you have something broken?"</p><p>Carmen shook her head. "She hit me hard in a couple of places, but nothing as serious as that."</p><p>Without saying another word, Julia opened the small bottle of alcohol and cleaned the wounds and most of the skin around them. “You need stitches,” she said after a moment, knowing in advance that Carmen would not agree.</p><p>“We can’t go to a hospital.”</p><p>“I know that,” Julia said. "Otherwise you wouldn't be here."</p><p>Carmen shifted uncomfortably. "I wanted to tend to the wounds on my own," she said, as if she was making a hard confession. "But Pla- somebody from my team made me promise I'd get help."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad they did," Julia snapped.</p><p>Carmen sighed. “Can you do it?”</p><p>“I don’t have the equipment for stitches. Or the skills.”</p><p>"It's ok. I just need those wounds to be clean. I think if you put a very tight bandage, maybe we can forgo the stitches.”</p><p>Julia nodded, taking a sad small roll of bandages from her kit. “This won’t do,” she muttered to herself. "Can you stand up? Here, put some pressure there." She pressed a towel to the wound and Carmen held it. Without missing a beat, Julia put the duvet aside and grabbed the sheets. With strong pulls, she teared the fabric apart, feeling Carmen’s eyes looking at her every move.</p><p>“I need you to stand still,” she finally said. Carmen obliged and she took the towel off the wound. It was bright red. Carefully, Julia tried to place the first piece of fabric.</p><p>“You need to tighten it real hard, Jules.”</p><p>“It will hurt.”</p><p>“I know. It’s ok.”</p><p>“Let me know, all right? I don’t want to break one of your ribs on top of this.”</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>Julia pulled, but it didn’t seem enough. The wound still looked open, and was bleeding a little.</p><p>“Harder, Jules,” Carmen commanded, and this time, Julia grabbed both sides of the makeshift bandages and hugged her with them, feeling Carmen's warm skin against her chest. For a moment her mind considered the woman next to her; the stretch of caramel skin, the strong body she had seen in action so many times… but this was definitely not the time. Frowning in concentration, Julia pulled the fabric around her torso one, two, three times, trying hard not to look at her face, or any other part of her body, until the job was done. Finally Carmen sighed. “That’s better,” she said. “How does it look?”</p><p>Julia bent a little closer and checked the sides of the wounds that were still visible. “I think this will do.”</p><p>Finally she dared to look at Carmen’s face. The thief was smiling. “I knew I could trust you.”</p><p>Julia gave a nervous chuckle. “You’re crazy,” she said.</p><p>“Maybe I am… Is that a problem?”</p><p>Julia shook her head. “Not really.”</p><p>Carmen nodded, and looked down to the bandage and back at Julia. “I’m tired,” she finally muttered. “Is it ok if I rest here for a moment?”</p><p>“What do you mean for a moment? Were you planning on leaving any time soon?” Julia said, half amused and half annoyed.</p><p>“I was…”</p><p>“You’re staying. That’s final.”</p><p>Carmen opened her mouth, and then she closed it, probably seeing in Julia’s eyes that there was no point in arguing. And there was not. Finally, she nodded, and carefully sat on the bed again. This time, Julia helped her lie down on her good side, putting some pillows next to her back and abdomen. It was too much of a distracting task, with so much skin to look at, despite of the bandages.</p><p>“Get some rest,” Julia finally said, a bit curtly. Carefully, she placed the duvet over Carmen's body and left for the bathroom.</p><p>She washed her hands slowly, trying to make sense of the flood of thoughts inside her head. The wounds on Carmen’s side seemed to be well for the time being, but, embarrassed as she was to admit it even to herself, that was not her most pressing thought. She remembered the feel of her skin, the way she had had to clean the wounds, her body pressed against hers when she hugged her… but also how Carmen’s eyes had softened when she had finally managed to put on the bandages and how she had smiled her thanks.</p><p>Julia sighed, trying to put all those thoughts aside and failing. She was in a hopeless situation.</p><p>When she walked back to the room, Carmen was asleep, her breathing even and her expression peaceful. Julia had never seen her look so unguarded and young, and for a moment she just stared.</p><p>It was late, though, and she needed to try to get some sleep. Something was telling her she would need all her energy for the next day, if only to convince Carmen she was not yet fit to start jumping from rooftop to rooftop.</p><p>Carefully, she sat on the bed, her back to the headrest, and leaving a considerable space between her and Carmen's back. She didn’t want to lay down. It felt somewhat too intimate. A closeness she was not sure Carmen would be comfortable with. So, Julia re-arranged the pillows and settled as well as possible in her current position.</p><p>She had turned off the lights. The soft glow entering through the window partially illuminated the bed. Her eyes rested on Carmen’s hair. It laid in complete disarray over the pillow. From all of Carmen’s physical traits, Julia had always been fascinated by her hair. Slowly, she touched the tips with the fingers of her left hand. Part of it had some dirt and blood, but it was mostly clean and soft. Her hand moved forward, to put some tresses off her neck, and her fingers lingered for a second. Now she could gently caress the length of it, and before she could think if it was a good idea, Julia was softly stroking Carmen’s hair, from her temple to the tips.</p><p>“Hmm, Jules, that feels so good.”</p><p>Carmen’s sleepy voice made her freeze, her hand awkwardly tangled in her hair.</p><p>“I- I’m sorry… I-”</p><p>“Please, don’t stop."</p><p>Julia doubted for a second, and then, with a slightly trembling hand, she touched Carmen’s temple again.</p><p>“Thanks, Jules” Carmen muttered, before her breathing evened. Julia, on the other hand, felt her heart jump madly. Her hands were not really steady anymore, but she continued stroking Carmen’s hair and, after a moment, she relaxed as well, and fell into deep slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The punching bag was abysmally failing at everything but making her feel tired. Her mind, though, kept on racing, filled part with memories and part with badly shaped fantasies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Punch- Grunt- Punch punch- Grunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a slightly trembling hand, Carmen made the bag stop swinging and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as soon as she stopped, that nagging voice in her head seemed to grow louder. You should call her. No you shouldn’t. You absolutely should. See if she’s all right. Just calling her would make it not alright. Still, you miss her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fist hit the bag again, as if the force of the punch could make that last thought crumble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carmen opened her eyes and, out of habit, she almost jumped out of the unfamiliar bed, but the sight of her own coat on the floor and something warm on her shoulder, made her stop and consider her situation, while memories from the night before flooded her mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The caper. Meeting Tigress. Fighting her and getting wounded, in such a stupid way. Protect the face, of course, but also the rest of your body, duh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then her attempts at being as stealthy as possible while not losing the precious cargo of originals she had managed to sneak out before Tigress realised that the ones she was carrying back to VILE were fakes. Climbing up the roof, and then jumping, while Player was asking her how hurt she was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You need to get some help, Red.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t go to the hospital.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know that. But just… get some place to rest. Catch your breath.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah,” she had said while running, trying her best for her breath to sound even. “I’ll see to return these and then I’ll…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She had gasped, as a particularly difficult jump made her side hurt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Red! You ok?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine, fine,” she had said through clenched teeth. At her feet she could see the lights of police cars, hopelessly chasing for a thief that was long gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen. Promise me you’re getting that wound treated.” It had warmed her heart how Player sounded so concerned even over the coms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I promise.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There had been just one simple answer. A solution for how to return the medieval miniatures and how to get a place to rest, even if briefly, at least until she could get the bleeding under control.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But that would have meant involving her again. Putting her in danger, maybe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not two blocks away was Julia’s hotel. She could make it. She did make it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then the memories of Jules taking care of her the night before made her feel warm again. She had been concerned and careful, efficient and tender… her body had been so near hers. The smell of her skin filling Carmen senses as she worked on cleaning the wound. She had made Carmen shudder. Had she noticed it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carmen’s thoughts went back to the present. The bed she was lying on, still on her side. The warm presence right next to her she could not see. That warm weight that she knew, without having to look at it, was Jules’ hand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She had stroked her hair, in a way that was completely new to Carmen. Jules’ hand was on her bare shoulder now, and her presence was impossible to ignore. It felt almost as if it was getting heavier with every passing second.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But Carmen had to move on. She couldn’t stay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loudly, she stirred, and Jules’ warmth disappeared in a second. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slowly, Carmen stood up. The sheet bandages were a little stiff, but other than that, the wound was still covered. Thinking about Julias’ arms around her almost naked torso made Carmen tremble again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good morning,” Jules’ voice at her back made her smile, even if it sounded rather stiff.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Jules,” Carmen said, slowly turning around to see her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How are you feeling?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A little sore, but on the whole, really good.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia smiled in that way that reached her eyes and Carmen liked so much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m glad,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carmen stood up and grabbed her coat. “I should probably go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia sighed, and stood up as well. “That wound is not yet healed, you know.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know,” Carmen said, facing her and fighting a sudden urge to put a hand on her arm. Her waist. Anywhere, really. “But I’ll go undercover and get home. I’ll get help there.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am.” She glanced at the bandages again. “You’ve done brilliantly.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia blushed an adorable shade of pink.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I ask one last favour?” Carmen asked, trying to stop this new train of thought that was making her feel hot as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carmen pointed at the black file. “Could you take that to the museum?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought as much. I’m telling them somebody dropped this at my door last night.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The old story.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The old story,” Jules repeated with a smile, and Carmen was sure that, just like her, she was thinking about a terracotta warrior and some other items. Including a dozen of red roses, maybe?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In silence, Carmen tried to put on her coat, and Julia helped her. And then she put a hand on the door handle. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jules,” she said, not sure about how to continue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia’s big eyes met hers. “Be safe, ok?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Am I not always?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia chuckled. “Still…” she seemed to be struggling with words. “Could you… let me know once you’re home safe? You don’t need to tell me where, or any details, really,” she hastened to add. “Just… that you’re ok?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once again, warmth filled Carmen’s body. After so many capers with Player, Zack and Ivy, and even Shadowsan, she had learned to recognise care. This, though, felt slightly different. Or maybe it was her, finding hidden meanings where there were none.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok,” Jules smiled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carmen was about to open the door, when a sudden impulse took hold of her. Without giving it a second though, she bent down, and placed a lingering kiss right on the corner of Jules’ mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heart beating madly she took half a step back and searched for her eyes. Had she gone too far? Had she assumed-?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jules eyes were bright, and she was blushing, a slow smile growing. It was not enough, but then again, it maybe was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With quick movements, she opened the door and exited the hotel room. Her brisk steps didn’t stop until she was on the train, coat stored in a bag and burning cheeks hidden as much as possible in the hood of her black jacket.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How long had she been here, working her arms off? And hour? Maybe two?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment she had finished taking care of her wound back at headquarters she had set up an anonymous email address. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Back home, safe and sound,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had written. And then, before she could decide otherwise, </span>
  <em>
    <span>xo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt silly. Girlish. And as she deleted every trace of the address she wondered if Jules would have wanted to contact her. She couldn’t now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen stopped hitting the punching bag, this time for good, and took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the fact that she was not really facing all the feelings behind the memories was the reason she didn’t seem to be able to move forward. To do something about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were there feelings to begin with? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. Of course there were. And, they might be one-sided, but she had the hunch they were not. And maybe she just needed to know. To face it, whatever it was, the way she would face anything that VILE threw in her direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was sneaking, and punching, and stealing, and hitting. This thing with Jules, whatever it was, was something VILE Academy had certainly not trained her for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she went to the bathroom. As she took off her top to take a shower, she looked at the scars. Three weeks had passed and the wound had healed nicely. But it was still a powerful reminder of the time that kept on passing without her, Carmen, doing a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finished getting dressed again, her mind was finally made. With a deep calming breath, she took out her cell phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Player?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Red. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another deep breath. “Listen… I need a favour. Two, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, could you secure me an encrypted channel with a phone number?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How encrypted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Made it as difficult to trace as you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it. Second?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never, ever, ever tell anybody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Player chuckled. “Done. Give me the number.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julia was balancing on her chair, looking at the ceiling and thinking she should probably get started on that grant proposal. Or maybe get a pot of coffee. She spun around and faced the window. Her new office, even if small, was much more comfortable than the one she used to occupy in Cambridge. It had a better view, too. For a moment she got distracted by a group of students talking loudly and gesticulating in the garden right outside. Normal people, with normal lifes, and regular worries. It was good to be back in academia.</p><p>The ringing of her phone took her back to the reality of her desk.</p><p>It was an unknown number, of just four digits, and it was asking for a video call.</p><p>She hesitated for a moment. A.C.M.E. had their own ways of contacting her, in the unlikely event they needed to, and they wouldn’t like to deviate from what worked. The other one person that would use encryption… no, she didn’t want to think about that. About her. Not again.</p><p>With a quick movement she accepted the call. For a moment the image was just white and then…</p><p>“Hey, Jules,” Carmen was on the screen, bright eyes and a friendly smile that didn't really reach her them. Wearing just a plain black shirt and a messy bun, she almost look like one of the students on campus.</p><p>“Hey,” Julia stuttered, “Carmen,… is… I… what happened?”</p><p>Carmen shifted on her seat and looked around.</p><p>“Nothing happened… I mean, a couple of things.” she took a deep breath and a stray lock of hair trembled, to Julia’s slight amusement. “But that’s not why I’m calling you.”</p><p>“Oh.” Julia blinked, wondering if this was a weird dream and, if that was the case, when would she wake up. “What are you calling, then?”</p><p>“I…” Carmen scratched her neck and, again, shifted her weight. “No particular reason. I… I guess I wanted to. Talk to you, I mean. I… miss you.”</p><p>Julia’s heart, which had been beating madly since she answered the call, seemed to have stopped.</p><p>“Oh… I-”</p><p>“And I know this is kinda weird and maybe I should’ve come over to talk to you, but I didn’t want to… to assume you would want me to…”</p><p>“I’ve missed you too,” Julia muttered, feeling hot in the face.</p><p>“Oh… that’s… that’s great,” Carmen finally smiled, properly.</p><p>“Not that great.” Julia could’ve dropped it and just talk to her, but she wanted to say it all, and maybe this was going to be the chance she’d have before Carmen would disappear again.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“Well… it' good talking to you, and  it’s a relief to know I wasn’t the only one doing the missing,” Julia gave a little self-conscious chuckle, “but it sucks. Missing you sucks, because, well, you just disappear. Always.”</p><p>“I know…” Carmen said, again looking uncomfortable.</p><p>“And you can reach me, but it doesn’t work the other way around so… if I miss you, I just do. At least when I was working for A.C.M.E. I knew what was happening. Now I don’t even know if or how many times have you risked your life since I last saw you.”</p><p>Julia pursed her lips. She had said way much more than what she had intended to at first. But it was true and maybe it wasn’t bad for it to be out in the open.</p><p>Carmen looked at her for a moment. “I’m sorry, Jules. I didn’t… I didn’t call before because I thought… I didn’t think you’d want me to.”</p><p>Julia felt her own smile, despite herself. She shrugged. “Now you know.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Carmen said biting her lip. “Wait. What exactly do I know?”</p><p>Julia closed her eyes. This was complicated, and difficult to think about, let alone say aloud, and she was not going to do it over a video call. And yet, she had to say something.</p><p>“That I'm happy you called. I like to talk to you. And that… I worry about you. So, I miss you.”</p><p>Carmen smiled. “Is it ok if I go visit you?”</p><p>Julia’s heart went back to beating madly. “I’d like that.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Julia paced her room up and down. This time she knew Carmen would come and there was no saying if that was better or worse than simply being surprised.</p><p>Better, probably, because the bad thing about being surprised was all those other times in which she had stayed somewhere, a coffee shop, or her own flat, for a long while, daydreaming and hoping to be surprised just to be let down.</p><p>She looked around the sitting room. This flat was even smaller than the one she had in Cambridge. Other than putting away books and notebooks, making it presentable took very little time. Which left her with nothing to do but to pace.</p><p>Julia was trying to decide if reading a book could distract her enough when there was a small tap on her window. She turned around to see nobody on the other side. She opened it, and the cold winter air hit her, and filled the small space of the apartment. Looking to the sides, there was nothing. Down, Nobody.</p><p>“Hey,” Carmen’s laughter was distinguishable even when whispering.</p><p>Julia looked up just in time to move to the side, as Carmen climbed down and entered through the window.</p><p>“There are doors, you know.” Julia said with a small laugh, even though she knew that there were always reasons for Carmen to do things the way she did.</p><p>“Boring,” Carmen said, closing the window. She had foregone the red coat and fedora, and was wearing plain jeans and a jacket instead, a small messenger’s bag on her shoulder. Like that one time in the cafe, Julia thought it was nice to see her just like this. Like a regular girl and not one of the most talented thiefs on Earth.</p><p>Carmen turned around and looked at her, smiling. Julia smiled too, relieved that she was finally here, but suddenly feeling self conscious and more than a little bit awkward.</p><p>“I’m happy to see you,” she said in what sounded like a very lame attempt at conversation.</p><p>“I’m happy to be here,” Carmen said, looking briefly around before settling her gaze on Julia. "This is a nice place."</p><p>“Yeah, I like it," Julia looked around, still feeling awkward. "Can I… do you want something to eat or-?”</p><p>“That’d be nice.”</p><p>“I assume you don’t want to go out…”</p><p>“You never know who’s looking…” Carmen agreed, and Julia thought she looked a little uncomfortable, her hands on fists gently banging against her tights.</p><p>“What if I order Chinese?”</p><p>Finally Carmen's smile reached her eyes. "That’s a good idea."</p><p>Julia went to get her cellphone and ordered enough food for a small army. It was silly, really, but she didn’t know what Carmen might like… and ordering was giving her an excuse to take deep breaths and try to control the loud bumping of her heart. She really needed to pull herself together.</p><p>But the phone call had to end, and she had to face the woman sitting on her couch. Wasn’t that the point anyway?</p><p>“So…” Julia said, forcing a smile that, she hoped, could hide how nervous she felt. Slowly, she sat at the opposite side of a couch that suddenly looked very small. “How are you doing? How’s the wound?”</p><p>“Oh, the wound healed nicely,” Carmen said, looking at her side for a second. “You could consider a different career path.”</p><p>Julia chuckled. “I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Seriously, Jules. I don’t think I really thanked you that night… so… thanks. I really owe you one.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” she said, feeling heat up her cheeks. “I’m glad it worked.”</p><p>“I never herald anything about the miniatures-”</p><p>“I know. I thought it was better to take them to Devineaux. He delivered them and both the museum and A.C.M.E. decided no publicity was best. I’m sorry I didn’t take them myself. I was afraid that could shed a light on me, and maybe indirectly even on you.</p><p>Carmen considered that for a moment.</p><p>“You’re right. I’m sorry I put you in that position.”</p><p>“Don't be,” Julia hastened to say. “It was the clever thing to do, and it worked. So, never mind.”</p><p>“Ok,” she chuckled.</p><p>“Ok,” Julia echoed. “So what’s the-?”</p><p>“Jules,” Carmen cut across, her eyes now on her shoes. Julia’s heart seemed to stop mid-track, along with her words. There was some heaviness in Carmen’s tone, something different she had rarely heard, and it was both hopeful and terrifying.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I just… I am happy to see you but… before we… talk… there is something I want to ask.”</p><p>“Alright…” cold sweat was covering her palms and Julia wondered how much she was blushing.</p><p>“I…” Carmen turned her entire body to face her and smiled. “I really don’t know how to do this, so I’m just going to… ask?”</p><p>This time Julia just nodded, also moving to face Carmen. The question that had haunted her since that time she'd gotten a dozen red roses, and even more since she had felt Carmen’s lips lingering on a kiss right next to her mouth, all those weeks ago, formed again. Was it possible that there had been something there, something real to back up her fantasies?</p><p>“I like you,” Carmen finally said, in a shaky voice that sounded not at all like her. “I have for a long time. And I know it’s just… confusing, and maybe even unfair, but the fact is, I do… and…”</p><p>“Hey,” Julia scooted a little closer on the couch, and feeling bold, her fingers encircled Carmen’s. “It’s alright." She took a deep steadying breath. "I like you, too.”</p><p>Carmen smiled a crooked grin. “Do you really?”</p><p>“More than I should, probably.” Julia said, unable to keep looking at those big grey eyes.</p><p>“Is it wrong, though, Jules?” Carmen said, and Julia felt her hand on her thigh, pulling her even closer.</p><p>“No,” she found the courage she needed to look up again. Carmen’s face, her cheeks, her lips, were way to close. “I don’t think this is wrong.”</p><p>“Me neither,” Carmen licked her lips.</p><p>“Kiss me, then,” Julia whispered, leaning forward to meet Carmen’s lips half-way.</p><p>They felt soft, hesitant at first. Julia’s free hand moved to cup Carmen’s cheek and hearing her sigh almost made her melt. She could feel the texture of full lips on hers, in slow movements, almost as if they were asking for permission.</p><p>The kiss deepened, and Julia opened her mouth, inviting Carmen in. She gasped, and slowly, Julia traced her lips with the tip of her tongue. Carmen responded, exploring and sending shivers down Julia’s spine. Her senses were overwhelmed, and the only real thing in the world seemed to be this woman pressing her body to hers.</p><p>After a moment, Carmen pulled back a little, without letting go of Julia’s waist.</p><p>“Whoa,” she whispered.</p><p>Julia chuckled. “Whoa back at you.”</p><p>“I never thought…”</p><p>A sudden idea assaulted Julia’s mind. Carmen was young, she knew, but how young exactly?</p><p>“Was this your first…?” she trailed off.</p><p>Carmen chuckled, and leaned back a little. “Sort of,” she said, looking at her hands on her lap. Julia thought she was adorable. Vulnerable in a way she’d never thought possible of her.</p><p>“Hey… it’s alright.”</p><p>Gently pulling her by the hand, Julia moved as close as possible, Carmen’s body right next to hers.</p><p>“I had an… unusual upbringing," Carmen started with a deep sigh. "Being raised at V.I.L.E.’s academy… close personal relationships were forbidden. I wasn’t really interested, to be honest. My focus was on my… education. I wanted to be the best.”</p><p>“Which you are,” Julia said, taking her hand again. For a moment, Carmen looked at their intertwined fingers, and then she spoke again.</p><p>“Before I started my training there was this boy. Older than me. We kissed, once or twice… When couch Brunt found us, he got the ass kicking of his life.”</p><p>Despite herself, Julia chuckled. “And you?”</p><p>Carmen smiled, ruefully. “I was the teacher’s pet. I just got a slap on the wrist and a long talk. About staying focused and not trusting people… I guess you can see the consequences.”</p><p>Carmen bit her lip. Julia tried to imagine her as a young girl, trying to fit in and be the best.</p><p>“Did you like that boy?” Julia wondered if she was just interested or maybe a bit jealous.</p><p>“He was nice, I guess.” Carmen’s fingers tightened on Julia’s. “I was mostly curious. It was… nothing like this, that much I can tell you.” She chuckled, and Julia could see, for the first time now that they were this close, that she was blushing.</p><p>“What makes it different?”</p><p>Carmen considered her for a moment, her eyes looking at Julia’s and then down at her mouth. “Rain-check on that question, Jules?”</p><p>And she bent down to kiss her again.</p><p>This time Julia risked moving her hands up Carmen’s back, her fingers tangling in her hair. She hadn’t stopped thinking about the feel of it since that night when she’d fallen asleep at her side, caressing her. It had been so bold and intimate, and Julia had found herself more than once tortured with shame at the memory. But now, as Carmen was almost laying over her, heavy breathing and roaming hands, Julia couldn’t find an ounce of regret.</p><p>A long moment later, or maybe it was just a couple of seconds, there was no way of telling, Carmen pulled back once more. Somehow they had moved and they were both lying on Julia’s too small couch, risking falling on the floor at any second.</p><p>“Here,” Carmen said, sitting up straighter and pulling Julia with her until her head was resting on Carmen’s shoulder. Julia giggled.</p><p>“I should’ve gotten a bigger couch.”</p><p>“I’m not complaining,” Carmen said, her breath ticking down Julia’s ear.</p><p>She chuckled. “Noted.”</p><p>“So,” Carmen said, taking Julia’s hand again. “What’s your story?”</p><p>Julia wished she didn’t need to remember it, but Carmen was trying to open up to her in a way Julia never thought possible, and honesty was the least she deserved.</p><p>“It’s a lame story,” she said, moving her head to the side and tracing Carmen’s neck with her nose. As a reward, she got a deep sigh. Encouraged, she placed a kiss right under her ear.</p><p>“Are you trying to distract me,” Carmen’s voice trembled a little.</p><p>“Is it working?”</p><p>“Nope…”</p><p>Julia chuckled. “Oh well.” She put some inches between her and Carmen, just to be able to focus. “It was not very easy coming out… to myself, to my family. So I tried having a boyfriend back in secondary school. It went bad. The first time I dated a girl I realised… but my father wouldn’t hear of it. We’re back on speaking terms, after years, but relationships are not something I’ll discuss with him.”</p><p>Carmen's gaze was fixed on hers, a slight frown forming. “I’m sorry, Jules.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s fine,” Julia touched the crease between her eyes with the tip of her finger. “No regrets.”</p><p>Carmen smiled rather stiffly. “Ok.”</p><p>“Really, no need to go punching anybody.”</p><p>“Hey, I wouldn’t… well…”</p><p>The ringing of the door managed to dissipate some of the awkwardness, and Julia jumped to get the food.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this chapter is full smut and barely moves the plot forward... just saying. In case that's not your cup of tea, you can just skip it; next chapter will be up soon and it'll be a lot less M-rated.<br/>If you don't mind, well, there it is. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They ate, almost as if nothing had happened. Carmen asked her about the classes she was teaching, Julia told her about the research she was hoping to start soon. No more personal things, and other than a gentle brush on the fingers when they passed the box filled with rice, nothing would show that they had been kissing minutes before.</p><p>But Julia could feel anticipation building inside her. She really enjoyed the chance to talk to this relaxed apparently carefree Carmen, but they had started unveiling something exciting and intense, and for a moment she fantasised about leaving the fried rice and just going back to kissing Carmen senseless.</p><p>Still, as Carmen told her about a caper they had pulled after Julia had left A.C.M.E., she considered her for a moment. They hadn't established much, only admitted that they liked each other… but on practical terms. What would happen once she'd leave? When would she? </p><p>The diner was over and Carmen stood up, taking empty boxes with her and heading into the small kitchen.</p><p>"Carmen?" Julia interrupted whatever she had been saying.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Julia shuffled the boxes she was carrying, feeling awkward all of a sudden. "Do not take this as pressure or anything… I was just wondering how long are you planning to stay? I'm not asking you to leave,” she hastened to add. “I was just wondering." </p><p>Carmen left the boxes on the kitchen counter and sighed. "I have no idea."</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>"Well," she pulled at her sleeves, looking at the floor. "I hadn't actually planned for you to… like me back. You know?"</p><p>It was an adorable sight, and it struck Julia that while thief Carmen would amaze her and excite her, this shy side of her just filled her with warmth and tenderness.</p><p>"Really?" Julia asked, leaving her own empty boxes and standing right in front of her.</p><p>"Yeah," Carmen nodded, taking Julia's hands. "I thought that… if this turned out to be awkward, I'd just get in the next train back to London and back to headquarters." She chuckled, looking self conscious.</p><p>Julia gave a little chuckle, too. "So, you thought I would say no…"</p><p>"I hoped you wouldn't.” Carmen clarified. “But I didn't want to keep my hopes high."</p><p>"And now that you know… that I like you?" Julia cupped Carmen's cheek, happy that she could now stare into those eyes without it being weird.</p><p>"Now… I guess there are things I should figure out.” she sighed. “Can I stay?"</p><p>"For as long as you want."</p><p>Carmen chuckled, and bent down to kiss her softly. "Let me know when you'd want me to leave."</p><p>Julia kissed her back and smiled. "Don't hold your breath Miss Sandiego."</p><p>The kiss became deeper and Julia felt an urge to touch and be touched. To get as near as possible. Carmen seemed to be thinking along the same lines, her lips now demanding, and her hands moving from Julia's neck, down her back, and up again.</p><p>Julia' fingers were tangled again in her hair, occasionally brushing her ear with her finger. She wanted more, but maybe Carmen was not ready. Tentatively, Julia started kissing down her neck, pressing her lips and her tongue against the tender skin, going further down.</p><p>"Oh Jules," Carmen groaned and she felt encouraged to venture even lower. Slowly, she opened the jacket and revealed a black tank top underneath. She could've stayed looking at it much longer, but her body seemed to pull her towards Carmen and this time her kisses landed even lower, down her cleavage to where the top wouldn't let her go any further.</p><p>Carmen' breathing was uneven and Julia felt her pulling her hips, pressing her body to hers and caressing her sides. Maybe she could see how far they could go.</p><p>Slowly and deliberately, Julia pushed a leg between Carmen's and pressed her hips against hers. The groan she got in response made her push again.</p><p>"Is this alright?" Julia asked, and her own voice sounded hoarse to her ears.</p><p>"More than alright," Carmen breathed, now her turn to kiss down Julia's neck. "I think… I want more," she muttered between kisses, and Julia felt her legs tremble.</p><p>"Come with me," she whispered, and taking Carmen's hand she pulled her gently into the tiny bedroom.</p><p>Carmen looked at her for a second, eyes bright and slightly out of breath. "Jules, I…" she pulled Julia by the waist again. "I don't think I know how…"</p><p>Julia kissed her, feeling absolutely hopelessly in love with this woman who was so honest, and true, and real. "Let's see what happens."</p><p>Carmen nodded and Julia kissed her again, wanting to reassure her that everything was going to be ok. Carmen’s hands though, seemed to have a will of their own, and Julia felt them travelling underneath her sweater, caressing bare skin, almost as if their owner wanted to prove something.</p><p>Julia obliged, and took off her sweater. Her own hands looked for Carmen’s lapels, and the black hoodie hit the floor, followed by the tank top. Julia’s mind went back to that night, and her fear that the wound would not stop bleeding, mixed with the excitement of being so close to Carmen. Gently, she touched her sides with her fingers and then stopped their kiss to look.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Where the wounds had been there were two scars and two very thin lines.</p><p>“No,” Carmen simply said. And then she chuckled.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That night, when you started tearing those sheets apart… gawd, Jules, that was very hot.”</p><p>With a mix of pride and shame, Julia chuckled, and pulled Carmen’s body against hers again.</p><p>“Well, I guess I’m glad you enjoyed the show.”</p><p>“Oh I did,” Carmen mumbled before kissing her neck again. Her hands looked for the clasp in Julia’s back, and a second later she managed to take off the bra. Julia copied her, but then her hands moved down to the jeans, and her fingers lingered at the front button.</p><p>“May I?”</p><p>Carmen just nodded, as her own fingers started pushing Julia’s trousers down. Skin met with skin, and Julia moved them both to the bed, wishing to make all distance between them disappear.</p><p>Lying on her back, Carmen looked at her for a moment. How she could make her feel in control one second, and so very vulnerable the next, was something Julia thought she needed to think through. But now was not the time for thinking.</p><p>Slowly, she bent down to kiss her again, as her hand moved to cup her breasts. Carmen grunted, and Julia took it as encouragement. With slow movements, she kissed down, until her mouth found the nipple and sucked. Another grunt filled with pleasure made her do it again, and again. Carmen’s hands pulled at her hips once more, demanding. Julia was too eager to comply.</p><p>“Tell me if you like it,” she whispered into Carmen’s ear, and very slowly, she lowered her hand to meet her warm center.</p><p>“Yes,” Carmen hissed, and her hips jumped to meet Julia’s fingers. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Julia started moving, slowly, gently discovering every fold and every surface. Wanting to know and to please. When she felt Carmen’s fingers inside her, she sighed happily. “Aren’t you a quick learner?” she teased, and Carmen chuckled.</p><p>But it was turning too intense, too fast, and Carmen’s hips began to rock, her breathing quick.</p><p>“Jules…” she muttered, and Julia kept on moving, while her other hand caressed her side, her breasts, every inch of her body she could reach. “Jules, I-” </p><p>A soft cry, a whimper, and Julia felt Carmen’s back arch before collapsing on the bed, limp. Very softly, Julia took her hand away and put a gentle kiss on Carmen’s lips, noticing her eyes were closed.</p><p>“Are you ok?” she whispered.</p><p>Carmen opened her eyes slowly and smiled. “More than ok.”</p><p>Julia smiled too, unable to stop feeling proud. “I’m glad.”</p><p>Carmen cupped her cheek, and slowly lowered her down for another kiss. “That was… amazing,” she said.</p><p>Julia chuckled, and kissed her again, before pulling the duvet towards their bodies and snuggling on her shoulder. Carmen’s arms surrounded her, and Julia moved her hand to stroke her sides.</p><p>“You know that night…?” Carmen said, and Julia didn’t need more explanations.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I wanted to kiss you… so much. I wanted to do exactly this. Hug you, get closer to you.”</p><p>Julia sighed, “me too.”</p><p>“Well,” Carmen’s voice was loaded with humour, “I couldn’t move, but you could. Why didn’t you?”</p><p>“I was afraid,” she said simply. “I did stroke your hair, though.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Julia felt Carmen’s chest rumble under her cheek. “Could you do it again?”</p><p>Julia shifted, and now it was Carmen leaning her head against Julia’s shoulder, her arm across her stomach. Again, Julia’s fingers found her way into Carmen’s hair, her temples, her waves.</p><p>“Hmm,” Carmen repeated. “You did dare to do this.”</p><p>Despite how tired she sounded, Julia recognised the teasing. “I thought you were asleep,” she said.</p><p>Carmen just chuckled, and pressed her body a little tighter. </p><p>Julia felt as if she should add something, but the words that seemed ready to be said were too strong, and it was too soon. She was just excited, overwhelmed by the new. There was no need for big statements. At least, not yet.</p><p>Listening to Carmen’s now even breaths, Julia sighed, feeling relaxed for the first time in a very long time. Not much later, she fell asleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This place takes place during S4E5: "The V.I.L.E. History Caper".<br/>Any dialogue you recognise is from there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, anyone here know how to read the runic alphabet?” Player said with a cheeky grin.</p><p>"We might need some help in that department." Carmen thought aloud. "An expert in ancient languages. Possibly history."</p><p>And of course, her thoughts had already gone to Julia. She was not an expert in ancient languages, as far as Carmen knew, but she could know enough of it to be able to help them or, if that was not the case, at least she could direct them to somebody who could.</p><p>Julia, whom she had seen many times since that night in Cambridge, and more recently, during a strategic lag on her way back from Himalaya. </p><p>Her thoughts and feelings, a turmoil, Carmen had almost run, from the airport to the taxi, from the taxi through the lobby, down the corridor until finally… She had entered the hotel room, and without a word, she had collapsed on Julia’s arms, exhausted and drained.</p><p>“What happened?” Julia had asked, the moment she had seen her, “are you alright?”</p><p>Carmen had just nodded. The bruises would come in the morning, and there were things that hurt much more than being hit. Somehow Julia had understood and she had held her, even when Carmen hadn’t been able to put her feelings into words for a while. “It’s alright,” she had said after a while, stroking her hair, and pulling her inside the room. “It’s going to be alright.”</p><p>After a moment, Carmen had finally let her go. </p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>“I… ran into an old friend. Gra- Crackle.”</p><p>“The one A.C.M.E. held in custody for a while?”</p><p>“The one,” Carmen nodded. “He had had his memory whipped or modified or something…”</p><p>“Is that even possible?”</p><p>Carmen had shrugged. “I am as amazed as you are, but I’d known for a while Dr. Bellum must have found a way. But he remembers it all, now. He remembered his training and why he joined V.I.L.E. in the first place…” it hurt, almost as physical pain. “It was so nice when he had forgotten all of it and he had gone back to just being an electrician in Sydney, you know? Safe, and wholesome, and just a nice guy…” her voice had cracked and she was scared by it. Taking a deep breath, she had continued. “Back on V.I.L.E. island he was like a big brother to me… and I was glad he was away from this world. But now he’s back. And I even had to fight him.”</p><p>Julia was just listening, her hand stroking her back.</p><p>“I am so sorry, C.”</p><p>“Me too…” she had sighed. “Sometimes I just… I wish we could go away from all this, you know?”</p><p>It had been the first time she had said it aloud, but it was an idea that appeared every time she’d seen one of her team members get hit. Every time she paused to think of the danger they were all in.</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“And I wish… I wish I could keep you all safe. But then there is all the damage I know V.I.L.E. can inflict,” Carmen had sighed again. “I don’t think I could live knowing that I could do something about it and I’m not…”</p><p>“Shhh,” Julia had pulled her towards the bed and hugged her. “I know, Carmen. I am so sorry.”</p><p>Carmen had hugged her back, just breathing in Jules’ familiar scent, and releasing this was the first time she was feeling free to show vulnerability. Was it a weakness? Maybe it didn’t matter. Not to her Jules, anyway.</p><p>That night they had just laid in bed, hugging and sharing stories about museums they had visited, and cities they wished to walk together, hand in hand. </p><p>When Carmen had left in the morning, after one lingering kiss and the promise she would call as soon as she could, she had felt lighter than she had in a very long time. Despite what laid ahead. </p><p>"Whoa." Player' voice brought her back to the video call. "Care to guess why you haven't seen your favourite A.C.M.E. agent in a while?"</p><p>Carmen made an effort not to chuckle in front of Shadowsan. While Player didn't exactly know how often Carmen and Julia had met in later weeks, he had been the one establishing that first call and he had provided that very encrypted cellphone Julia now had, for whenever she wanted to contact Carmen. He knew. And he had also promised not to tell.</p><p>If, for Player, Julia was objectively a good asset, Carmen could very well pay her a visit.</p><p>This time, though, there would be no climbing down a window. No heads up. She would just go, blend in with the students, surprise her. </p><p>For a moment, before taking a seat in the middle of the lecturing hall, Carmen listened from the shadows. Jules was a great lecturer, both thorough and able to keep the class' interest. But Carmen wanted her to know that she was there, and how nice it had been to see always posed Julia stumble on her own words when their eyes met, and dismiss the class.</p><p>Carmen waited for the lecture hall to empty, watching Julia put off the classroom projector methodically.</p><p>"This is unexpected," Julia finally said, walking down the stage and approaching Carmen, with professional demeanour but a gleam in her eyes that all but illuminated the entire room.</p><p>"Not in a bad way, I hope."</p><p>"Certainly not. Please, follow me, Miss Sandiego."</p><p>Carmen sighed. This controlled Julia was going to turn her into a mess. A hot mess at that.</p><p>"How are your classes?" Carmen asked, as they walked down the hall, if only to have something else to think about.</p><p>"Good, thank you. This term I have a couple of quite talented students."</p><p>"That's nice," Carmen replied, not really listening, and itching to put a hand on the small of Julia's back. </p><p>"It is," Julia agreed.</p><p>"So… where are we going, Professor Argent?" She had the satisfaction of seeing Julia's lips quiver for a second before she fell back into her detached demeanour.</p><p>"My office," she replied.</p><p>"Is it a shared office?"</p><p>"No," Julia said courtly, and Carmen thought that not pulling her against the wall to snog her senseless right then and there was the most difficult thing she had had to do in her entire life. As a precaution, she stuffed her hands deep inside her pockets.</p><p>They didn't speak until Julia stopped in front of a brown door. Next to it, a sign said simple “Prof. J. Argent”. Without a word, she opened with a key and entered, and Carmen followed, closing the door behind her.</p><p>And that's the last thing she could see before Julia's body pressed against her, her lips finding hers in a second. At her back, Carmen heard the metallic click of the lock, and then she saw Julia taking off her glasses and carelessly dropping them on the carpet.</p><p>"What the heck are you doing here?" Julia muttered between kisses that were intense and demanding, her hands clutching Carmen’s jacket.</p><p>"Visiting my favourite agent." Carmen mumbled, her own hands running up Julia's back, pressing her even closer.</p><p>"Not an agent," Julia said, moving her lips to Carmen's neck and making her groan.</p><p>"Favourite person, then." Carmen' hands went lower and she heaved Julia by the hips. Her legs went immediately around her own hips and the friction of her pelvis against hers almost made Carmen's knees buckle.</p><p>Slowly, she walked the two steps separating them from Julia’s desk and placed her there, her mind completely fogged by how Julia’s mouth seemed to have found a path down her v-neck top.</p><p>“Gawt, you are so hot when you talk all professor,” Carmen muttered, stroking Julia’s hips, and then up her back again.</p><p>“It’s hot to see you sitting there,” Julia said now kissing up her neck. “In the middle of the classroom.”</p><p>“I could be your student,” Carmen said, finding her lips again.</p><p>“I couldn’t concentrate,” Julia said after a long kiss. She took a deep breath and pressed her forehead against Carmen’s. Sitting on the desk, they were now almost the same height.</p><p>“Duly noted,” Carmen said, taking a deep breath of her own..</p><p>“It’s great to see you,” Julia took a lock of Carmen’s hair and put it behind her ear.</p><p>“It’s great to be here, Jules.”</p><p>Slowly, Carmen bent down and picked Julia’s glasses from the floor. She placed them over her nose and, with a finger on Julia’s chin, she tipped her head to give her a small kiss. Julia chuckled.</p><p>“Still,” she said, now climbing down the desk and trying to erase the newly made creases on her blazer with her hands. “I’m quite surprised to see you here.” She beamed at Carmen and walked around the desk to take a seat on the chair.</p><p>Carmen chuckled. “Imagine my surprise when I stumbled onto your blog. That’s a part of you I didn’t know.”</p><p>“Well… I am glad there was still some mystery.”</p><p>“Speaking of which,” Carmen leaned on the desk and carefully took the ancient piece out of her pocket. “Would you give me a hand with this?”</p><p>Julia raised an eyebrow for a second, but then her eyes darted to the small relic with piercing interest. “May I?”</p><p>As Julia started talking about the piece, and the origins of the writing, Carmen’s doubts, that had been chasing her on the plane, came back full-force.</p><p>“Listen, Jules,” she started with a deep breath. “As I told you before, I know you wanted to get away from all this. I won’t be offended if you decline.”</p><p>“Well, that’s the thing,” Julia smiled. “This intersects my two areas of interest. So, yes, I’d like to help with this.”</p><p>Carmen looked at her fondly for a moment.</p><p>“What is it?” Julia said, her eyes still on the relic.</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Come on, what?”</p><p>There were the words. Those three words that kept bouncing inside Carmen’s head whenever she was with Julia. But she couldn’t tell them. At least, not yet. As far as she could remember, she hadn’t ever even uttered them.</p><p>“I like how you take interest in this, that’s all,” Carmen said nonchalantly. </p><p>Julia frowned for an instant, but then her eyes went back to the markings and she started explaining. Carmen moved to stand behind her chair to better look.</p><p>“... even when its exact location was not known to them.” Julia finished, and then turned her head around to smile at Carmen. “And, just as a matter of interest, it is really very difficult to concentrate when you’re breathing down my neck like that.”</p><p>Carmen chuckled. “I wasn’t doing it on purpose,” she moved back a little. “So,” she pointed at the relic. “Could it be a map?”</p><p>“I suppose,” Julia said, focusing on it again. “If one knew how to interpret the details.”</p><p>If that was a map, and it was really leading to an actual place, that could mean getting ahead of V.I.L.E. for once. </p><p>“Well…” Carmen finally said, standing straight. “I hate this, but I really need to get going if I’m to have any hope of finding the next one.”</p><p>“Wait, are there more of these?”</p><p>“As far as we know. Apparently the first one leads to the second and so on. Could you keep that one safe for me?”</p><p>Julia nodded. “I too hate that you have to go,”</p><p>“I’ll be back as soon as I can.”</p><p>“I liked it, though… you coming without announcement.”</p><p>Carmen chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>Julia walked towards her and hugged her, pulling her body towards hers and leaning on the crook of her neck. “Please, be safe, C.”</p><p>“I will.” Carmen took a deep breath and cupped Julia’s cheek. “I promise.”</p><p>“I mean it. Be safe and… and come back to me.”</p><p>Looking into Julia’s eyes there was concern, but also something else, deep and warm, and for a fleeting instant Carmen wondered if those enormous three words could  be inside Julia’s mind as well.</p><p>“I will, Jules. I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She could say she was perfectly focused on the book she had borrowed from the library, now open on her desk. If somebody would enter her office right now, they would see her doing what any normal art professor was supposed to be doing. Reading a book on ancient history. Vikings, to be precise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even though the matter was important, her mind wandered away. How could it be any different, when she couldn’t even look at her own desk without thinking about Carmen’s hands and mouth, and about that impromptu visit?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strange beep from her open computer made her look at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The image of a single white cap on a dark background occupied the entirety of the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jules,” said a voice she did not recognise. It seemed to be that of a young man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm… who is this?” Although she now had an inkling on who this could be. There was just only one person in the world who called her Jules. Well, now there were two, apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry! You can call me Player.” An image of a teenage boy appeared on the screen. “Red asked me to check in for any updates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one ‘Red’ Julia could think about. Carmen couldn’t be working alone, and she had in fact met those two red heads that time in Milan. But this person seemed much younger to be involved in major leagues’ capers. Besides, why hadn’t ‘Red’ called herself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And…” there were many questions Julia wanted to ask, but she had no idea about how to begin. “How do you and ‘Red’ know each other?” Maybe it was a very silly question but she needed to know. He didn’t look like her, so he couldn’t be a brother, could he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re old friends. From her school days.” Player seemed to be proud of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Julia said, although she didn’t. There was something strange with the math. Carmen was twenty. This guy couldn’t be over 16, could he? “Oh, well,” she decided to get back to business, at least for the time being. “I do have some updated information for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… why isn’t she asking me this herself? Is she alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, she is,” Player said with a grin. “But she’s… uhm… North, as we speak. No phones or anything like that. Just her comms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, that was the logical explanation. “I see. So, this is what I know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Julia spoke, she could hear Player passing over the information to somebody. Probably Carmen on the comms. After a moment he smiled at the screen again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, they’ve gone radio silent for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not alone then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Player pursed his lips. “I shouldn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind. Sorry I asked. I just wanted to know she’s safe.” Even to Julia, the statement sounded ridiculous. “Well… as safe as possible, giving the circumstances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Player looked at her for a moment. “She’s not alone, and the people with her are very capable,” he finally said, earnestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for telling me this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Player smiled again. “I’m glad to finally meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve known about you for a while, Jules.” Julia raised her eyebrows. What exactly did this young man know? “Since your A.C.M.E. times,” he added, and Julia relaxed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds as if I was a stalker, right? Well… I guess I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am guessing it’s your business to know stuff.” Julia was starting to imagine Player as the ground person. Or maybe the tech guy. Or maybe both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Player agreed. “Well, it was very nice talking to you, Jules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was,” Julia said. But then an idea came to her mind. “Hey, Player. Listen…” Julia hesitated for a moment. “I understand if you’d tell me you can’t do what I’m about to ask but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In case something happens to Carmen, and she turns out to be unable to tell me… would you do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Player looked at her for a moment, and then he smiled again. “Deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia sighed in relief. “Thank you, Player.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, Jules,” he replied. “And…” he continued. “Red would kill me if she ever knew I told you this, but…” he scratched his neck and looked around the dark room he was in. “She’s happier since you’re around. And for that I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks felt red, and she knew she was grinning. “Thanks for telling me this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. See you around.” And his image was replaced by the white cap for a second, and then her computer went back to normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia rummaged in the bottom most drawer of her desk and produced a cellphone. It looked just like any other, without marks or signs that would reveal how encrypted it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was nice talking to Player.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wrote. </span>
  <em>
    <span>TTYL.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Carmen video called. She couldn’t speak much. They had found a way to the message of the relic, even if not the relic itself, and that was something to celebrate… but Carmen was tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shadowsan almost…” Carmen swallowed. “He had it pretty rough,” she said, after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shadowsan?” Julia asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen bit her lip. “It’s better if you don’t know a lot of it. I want to tell you ,everything, Jules, I swear, but you’re safer not knowing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope… one day. You should meet him.” Carmen smiled, and it looked almost dreamy. “I’d love for you to meet, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why him, especially?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen shrugged. “I guess you could say he’s the closest thing I have to a parent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia smiled, but inside she was feeling all sorts of things at once. “I’d be happy to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someday, perhaps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, they didn’t speak much. Carmen needed some rest, and Julia wanted to get to the task of deciphering the second relic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a long sleepless night, and she was not sure she had managed to translate the right coordinates from the Sanskrit characters on that piece of leather. But they needed to get a move, and apparently it was to India.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, for Julia there was nothing else to do but wait, her fingers drumming on her desk, for a call that she expected would come from Carmen herself. When it came, it was clear that they were still in the marked spot. Behind Carmen, she could make out what looked like the jungle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” it wasn’t really Julia’s training which kicked in, but the fact that, since Carmen showed up in her office with that relic covered in runes, she had made her business of doing some more research. “The text is Egyptian, but in two different alphabets. Coptic, used during the Medieval era, and hieroglyphs, dating far earlier to Ancient Egypt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we know the text on the relic was inscribed during the later period, by someone familiar with both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you a quick study?” Julia said, and even though she knew probably the entirety of Carmen’s team was listening in, she smiled at a banter that was making her remember something completely different and much more private. “Shall I assume you are catching the next flight to Egypt, and that I will inform you of further particulars once I decode them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, now who’s the quick study?” Carmen said back, and Julia saw the same gleam in her eyes, right before the call ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next few hours, Julia had only left her desk to grab a quick bite and a couple of books from the library, and now she was looking at the image of that fang-like relic, trying to move forward in the deciphering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was considering leaving her office and going back to her flat, when there was a knock on the door. “One moment please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did not recognise the two men standing outside. They didn’t look like faculty, but then again, she had seen strange personalities at Oxford. “Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were professionals, was the last coherent thought Julia could produce, as two pairs of strong arms reduced her. She felt it was getting hard to breathe, and then everything went black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she woke up, she was lying on her side, tied at the wrists and ankles. There was a dark cloth covering her face, making it impossible for her to recognise where she was. Even though they hadn’t muzzled her, she knew better than to try and make a noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia took a deep, calming breath. She needed to gather as much information as possible and, for the time being, not letting her captor know that she had regained consciousness seemed to be her best option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floor was vibrating softly, and there was a faint metallic buzz. A plane, probably?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man’s voice could be heard from a short distance. He was asking something in Russian. The other man answered. Julia’s knowledge of the language was superficial, to say the least, but she thought she recognised the word “arrival”. These men were probably the ones who had kidnapped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long time Julia just listened, but they didn’t speak again. At some point Julia dozed off, and when she woke up again, with a start, she realised the plane must be landing. Sure enough, the rumble became louder, and she felt a jolt as the wheels hit the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The opening of the doors of the plane filled the space with hot, humid air. With professional efficiency, somebody lifted her, and after a good deal of movement, she was sitting somewhere. When that rumbled, too, she realised it must be a vehicle. Nobody spoke for a long moment, until the car made a final halt and Julia heard a door opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time they didn’t carry her, but pushed her to make her walk. Still unable to look, Julia had the impression they were riding an elevator, and then entering a well lit space. With some force, she was pushed on a chair that was much more comfortable than any of her previous locations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where am I?” she finally asked, her voice hoarse for lack of use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody answered her, even though she knew there was at least one other person in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Где я?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having lost all track of time, Julia couldn’t tell how much time she had been sitting there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, there was movement in the adjacent room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We found this in her office,” she heard one of the men speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gunnar will be ecstatic,” drawled a woman. “Thank you, Boris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Vlad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia focused on the sets of steps. Apparently there were at least three people in the room now. The sudden removal of the cloth over her head made her blink, blinded by the strong light coming from the windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two women and one of the men were standing in front of her. The other one was at her side, as if he was standing guard. “You look… familiar,” said the voice that had spoken earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot say the same.” Despite her predicament, Julia was not willing to show weaknesses of any kind if she could prevent it. Still, the statement made her think. Were they recognising her from her brief time at Interpol? From when she had been an A.C.M.E. agent?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet, you know my affiliation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can venture a guess.” Julia had had encounters with some of V.I.L.E.'s operatives, but there was something different in this woman’s demeanour. Something that made her think this could be a high ranked member.  The thought made her both nervous and curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We require your insight regarding your current ‘research paper’.” The quiet commanding voice made Julia think her hypothesis might be correct. This was somebody used to being obeyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was not going to give up easily, though. “I have no idea what you are referring to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second man (Boris?) handed her several papers, and Julia had to suppress a gasp. “But it seems like you do.” The page visible was the one with the photograph Julia had been using to decipher the code. That curious fang with traces, and a hand clad in a red overcoat, holding it. “And I will not ask you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turned out, she had to ask again. Many times, as Julia refused to recite the translation she had already committed to heart. The punches in her stomach and sides were painful, but she was sure those two hit-men were capable of much more. Just as she knew she would speak, eventually. But she needed to buy some time. Carmen and Player were expecting news and they would be worried when she didn’t answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, she knew Carmen was on her way to Egypt… and she, Julia, very much suspected Egypt was where she was right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One especially hard punch made her gasp. She couldn’t have them inflict too much damage. Broken ribs would not help anybody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right,” she gasped. “All right, I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is much better, Professor Argent,” the woman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was now shown to a table, where several pages of her research were scattered. The men had taken everything on Julia’s desk, including the first relic and the books she had borrowed from the library. Julia looked around and saw, on another table some metres away, that they had also taken her computer and her phones. The two of them. That thought made her stomach feel heavy. What if Player tried to contact her now? No, she told herself. Player seemed to be clever enough to pin her location before trying to make contact. He just wouldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a deep breath, she focused on the papers in front of her. The second part of the inscription was almost completely translated, but Julia could use this to buy even more time. She could start over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men stood next to her, showing polite interest on the pages. They were making her nervous, though, and Julia was glad she was stalling, because it was difficult to focus for real. One of the women, the older one, was pacing; the other was lying on one of the sofas, looking absolutely bored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost nightfall when Julia produced results. She couldn’t take much longer without it looking suspicious. Unable to send Carmen or Player a message, her only hope was to delay the V.I.L.E. group as much as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a few commanding words, the older woman, whom the others referred to as Countess, ordered them all into a black van. The younger woman was now wearing a costume that made Julia almost gasp aloud. She recognised her now, from a few encounters and a very thick file from A.C.M.E.’s archives. That moody girl was Tigress, the thief who had given Carmen those wounds months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word at the change of attire, they exited the luxurious apartment. At least this time they didn’t cover her head and, from the window of the vehicle, Julia could see that she hadn’t been wrong. They were indeed in Giza, and approaching the pyramids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to marvel at seeing V.I.L.E.’s resources in action, even when she had known about their operations for a long while now. They had passed the security gates at the pyramids’ site as if they owned the place, and then they had been left alone to just enter an archaeological site that was reserved for just a small group of researchers. Despite being held captive, Julia’s inner historian couldn’t help but marvel at being inside this unique place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When one of the walls gave way, she gasped aloud. For a moment it occurred to her that they might very well be on the verge of discovering something nobody had seen in centuries, and how exciting that could be for the world to know… but she was trapped, and V.I.L.E. was most definitely not known for philanthropist endeavours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only Carmen would somehow arrive in time…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they faced the new wall of hieroglyphics Julia though this could give her another opportunity to buy some more time. But the hitmen were not only efficient but also clever. The relics were indeed keys, but they were missing one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This must be your lucky day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia’s heart gave a jump, and she made an effort to hide a grin that was threatening to spread all over her face at the sight of Carmen mere metres from them, holding the fang-like relic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all yours, Countess,” Carmen continued. “If you let Jules go.” Her eyes were murderous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though it warmed her heart, it didn’t escape Julia that risking the relic just for her, and even using a nickname, could very well prove there was a relationship between her and Carmen that went beyond capers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” said the woman, approaching Julia, “once we no longer have use of her unique skills.” She placed a hand on her head and Julia flinched in disgust. “Which we cannot know with certainty until you hand over that relic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen’s entire body tensed, so much Julia gathered, before being precariously balanced over the pit, just being held by the Countess’ hand. If she’d fall, would there be something to hold on to? How deep could that pit be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia’s ears were ringing, but Carmen’s words arrived loud and clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia looked up from the darkness, and met her eyes. For a fleeting moment, she could see a flash of panic in Carmen’s, but her expression was set again, as the two hit-men attacked her. It was her chance. Trying to remember every self-defence lesson of her life, Julia hit the woman, but she was surprisingly tough, and the next moment Julia was hanging, her tied hands not helpful in preventing her fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the same Countess who helped her up, smiling, and it took Julia a second to realise why. One of the men was carrying Carmen’s unconscious body, only to deposit it unceremoniously at their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last the puzzle was complete. At last the wall was moving, letting them all into a vault as vast as the pyramid above. Despite her predicament, Julia’s eyes travelled from one side to the other, taking in weaponry, gold pieces, ancient idols and figures from at least a dozen different times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just as they were taking in the enormity of the loot, several things happened at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agent Devineaux was standing at the door, impulsive as ever, threatening to hit everybody in it. And then, to Julia’s further surprise, Carmen addressed him, as if she knew he would come, giving instructions as if they had an understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it,” Carmen commanded, just as Vlad and Boris turned around to attack her. Focused on the fight, Julia almost missed it. It was just simple and brilliant, how Devineaux produced his A.C.M.E. pen, and a moment later, the Chief’s holographic figure appeared, taking in the chamber filled with treasures, Carmen fighting two men with ancient weapons, and this woman, watching how the treasure she thought to be rightfully hers was about to be snatched from her. Realising what was about to happen, Vlad and Boris dropped her weapons and ran towards their chief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s when finally, finally Carmen was at her side. “Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia nodded. “You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen nodded as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Carmen said, with a grimace of frustration. “I’ll catch you later,” she said, before blending into the shadows.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ok, Player, what do you have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Several rooms have been booked at the Mena House, an hotel near Giza. I’m still trying to get their guest list… hold on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen drummed the surface of the formica table, impatient. In front of her were the rest of her kushari. The first proper food she had had in almost 24 hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve just confirmed it, Red,” Player said. “Argent, Devineaux… A.C.M.E. seems to have booked several rooms. I must say, it’s a very nice hotel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia chuckled. “Well, they’ve just unearthed a very nice mountain of gold. I guess they wanted to keep it fancy for the press.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Player chuckled. “Makes sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going radio silent now, Player. I’ll let you know if something new happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some rest, Red.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too exhausted to walk, Carmen took a taxi that left her one block away from the Mena. Not being in the mood for receptionists, she just climbed up the nearest houses and found herself reaching the roof of the hotel. Player had just texted Julia's room number and she couldn’t wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she was not going to be stupid enough to wonder halls that, as far as she knew, could very well be filled with A.C.M.E. agents. Downloading the blueprints of the hotel, she found the right balcony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently, she climbed down. Julia was inside, and Carmen enjoyed looking at her for a moment, as she stretched and took off her blazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look exhausted,” she finally said, suddenly unwilling to be kept away from her any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia gave two long steps in her direction and they met half-way, in a hug, and a kiss that spoke of want and fear, and above it all, immense relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Julia looked up, and Carmen smiled at her pink cheeks. Unable to help herself, she caressed her cheek with the back of her hand. “I am so happy to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too… and so thankful that you’re alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should say the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were dark bags under Julia’s eyes, and Carmen suspected she wasn’t looking any better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry, Jules,” Carmen managed, finally allowing all her worries and guilt a place in her mind. “I am so, so, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What on Earth are you sorry for?” Julia said, her arms around Carmen’s waist, and looking both confused and surprised. “You rescued me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No! I mean, sort of… but you almost… they almost…” Carmen just sighed, unable to put into words everything that had crossed her mind since she had heard Devineaux's voice on the phone when she had called Julia’s landline, ages ago. Julia knew, though, and her hands tightened on Carmen’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you would come,” she whispered. “I knew you would make it alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I almost failed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You succeeded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We succeeded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia moved back a little and cupped Carmen’s cheek. “This is our line of business, Carmen. You cannot beat yourself up like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen looked at her for a long moment and sighed. That was exactly the problem. She hated the fact that Julia had done something more than dangerous and that it had been her, Carmen, the one putting her back into the field. But this was not the time to speak of that, she coils see that in Julia’s expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so scared when that bitch had you hanging there,” she said instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Julia said, and pulled her down for a kiss. Carmen’s response was urgent, but brief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Jules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… no apologies, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was not what I was about to say.” Carmen sighed. There had been so many thoughts: fear, guilt, anger, and that desperate need to win, to have the upper hand, which had been more important than ever. But there had been something else, though. Those words, heavy and true, that had needed to be said for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carmen?” Julia’s soft voice brought her back from her own mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thing that was killing me when we were there was,” Carmen took a deep breath, and it felt as if she was jumping into a void much more terrifying than the one under the pyramid. “I love you, Jules.” Suddenly it seemed as if the room had disappeared. Just those words, hanging there between them. “And I wanted you to know for a while now, but I am such a coward, and there you were, and I was thinking… I love her and I need her to be alright so that I can tell her, over and over again-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t finish, because Julia was kissing her again, with fierce intensity, and it was clear to Carmen that it had been the right thing to say. That once she had made the jump, there hadn’t been any void at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Carmen,” Julia said pressing her forehead against hers. “I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen sighed and chuckled. Again, she cupped Julia’s cheek, and very slowly this time, her lips looked for hers, in a kiss that was much slower but not less filled with emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you wanted to say it?” Julia finally asked, laughter dancing in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A while…” Carmen chuckled. “I don’t know. A long while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Julia said, now beaming. “So… I don’t know about you, but I am in desperate need of a shower.” Without breaking eye contact, Julia moved her hands from Carmen’s waist to grab her hand. Gently, she pulled her towards the bathroom. “Care to join me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be the end of me,” Carmen said, following. There was no discussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t speak, as Julia pressed Carmen against the counter. Her eyes still fixed on her, she slowly pulled down the zip of her black jacket, her fingers brushing her breasts, and then her waist, before taking it off. Carmen herself hurried in taking her tank top of. Julia’s hands were at her sides, now, caressing her skin, as her lips found her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen slid her hands underneath Julia’s red sweater and pulled it up. Julia stopped the kiss, and it was clear she had been planning to continue it, but Carmen stopped her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt as if blood had frozen in her veins. In Julia’s otherwise perfect skin, there were several dark marks. Marks Carmen knew only too well, after seeing similar ones in her own body more than once..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t hurt,” Julia said, and it looked as if she was defensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much,” Julia said. “Really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rage, hard boiling rage was growing inside Carmen. “Who did it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those two guys, Vlad and Boris.” Julia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill them.” It was a statement. Not an empty thread, not a way of speaking. Just the plain harsh truth. On Julia’s fair skin, the dark bruises seemed to mock Carmen. To remind her that no matter how much she tried, she couldn't protect-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Julia said sternly, interrupting her train of thought. “Hey,” she repeated, and Carmen finally looked up from the bruises and into her eyes. “You’re not. At least, not now, all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen was ready to argue, but she knew Julia was right. Even though she, Carmen, ached to find them and just finish them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” Julia went on, her jaw clenched. “You are here now, and it’s not going to last. We both know that. And I, for once, do not want to spend this precious time discussing this,” she pointed at her torso. “Is that clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, both women stared at one another. Finally, Carmen bit her lip and very slowly, touched one of the bruises with the tips of her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve just told you,” Julia pulled her hand, and pressed her body against hers. “It doesn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen made an effort to smile. “Ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Julia repeated, kissing her slowly. “Now show me yours.” For a moment, Carmen didn’t know what she was referring to. “You got hit, too,” Julia said, matter-of-factly. “Let’s see that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she crouched in front of Carmen to better look at her belly. Sure enough, and far less visible, there was a dark mark from where one of the hitmen had landed a kick. Without a word, Julia got nearer, and the next thing Carmen felt were her lips, kissing her skin, and her hands, pressing her closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen sighed, even when she was still upset. But Julia was right. They were there now, and even though this caper was going to give them a little break, she would need to go back home, and Julia back to Oxford.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Julia was really making it hard to think about anything else but the two of them right there and then. Her hands had now found the button in Carmen’s jeans, and without even a glance at her, she had opened it. Using the tips of her fingers, she lowered them, making it part of a long caress that reached down to her ankles and made Carmen finally snap out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, she pulled Julia up again, and kissed her, making it slow and thorough, while her own hands roamed down her tights. “I love you, Jules,” she whispered, amazed at how easy it was to say it now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took their time in getting rid of the rest of their clothes. And when Julia turned around to open the shower, Carmen’s hands were on her, caressing the tender skin under her breasts, and kissing the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a somewhat clumsy affair, with water getting in their eyes, but Carmen enjoyed every minute of it. When Julia reached for the soap bottle, Carmen took it from her, and slowly and deliberately, made her mission not to leave an inch of Julia’s body untouched. Julia sighed, her back pressing against Carmen’s front, making it some form of exquisite torture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued it in bed, even though it was still too early, but, for once relaxed and without a hurry, they were trying to make the most out of this rare afternoon with one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after much sighing and caressing, both fell on the pillows, beyond exhaustion. Julia curled next to her body, with a deep sigh, and Carmen hugged her, caressing her temple. And Carmen finally felt a semblance of the peace of mind that had been elusive for so many days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night Julia slept soundly, even though she thought the events and the bruises wouldn’t let her rest properly. But Carmen was at her side, caressing her temple, and she was asleep in minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she woke up, she could see through the window that the sun was high in the sky. The side of the bed was empty, and, for a moment, she feared Carmen would be already gone. It was great to see her walking in from the balcony and getting back in bed next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rise and shine, sleepyhead,” she said, giving her a small kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Julia asked, taking her glasses from the side table and remembering, a second too late, that she didn’t have her phone with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost midday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen took the glasses off her again, and leaned forward. “Well, first of all, you looked like you needed the rest.” Julia chuckled, as Carmen’s hand started tracing circles on her shoulder, and then travelling down to her hips. “Second of all,” she kissed her. “I woke up not long ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lately, I only sleep well when I’m sleeping with you,” Carmen said, in a rather heavy tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia cupped her face and pulled her for another kiss, moving from her lips to her neck, as she felt Carmen’s fingers playing with the elastic of her underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Julia whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen sighed. “Gawd that sounds so good. I love you too, Jules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it felt different. Julia could not say if it was because of the events from the day before, or for the things they had said, but it was both sweet and intense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards, though, Carmen was unusually quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sleeping?” Julia asked, leaning on her elbow to face her. Propped on several pillows, the sheets pooling at her feet, Carmen’s eyes were darting from the ceiling, to the wall, to the door, to Julia’s body, and back to the ceiling again. She was frowning slightly. “What is it, C.?” Julia pressed a hand on her stomach and Carmen finally turned to face her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like it, Jules,” she bit her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she said, a small flame of panic on her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you said yesterday… It’s been nagging me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Julia repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning her entire body towards Julia’s, Carmen sighed. “You said this is our line of business. The capers, the risk, I suppose you were referring to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I was,” Julia said cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like it, Jules.” Slowly, Carmen’s hand moved over Julia’s hips, and it felt so nice it took Julia a minute to realise she was tracing the bruises with the tips of her fingers. “I don’t like the fact that, by asking you to help me, I put your life at risk. I don’t want this to be your line of business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia sighed, and ignoring Carmen’s hand, she sat up, leaning on the board. “You seem to have forgotten the fact that, when we met, I was an Interpol agent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… my career choices were made before you were there to have a say on them.” It was not fair. Julia knew Carmen was just still feeling scared and guilty, but she couldn’t help to feel angry herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you left, Jules,” Carmen said, sitting as well. “You left and I was so happy when I learned that you would be safe. One less person to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Julia didn’t know what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to worry about me. I know you would, anyway, but I don’t want you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to be at risk because of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve been at risk regardless. If it weren’t for you, I’d still be a field agent at Interpol. With kicks, guns pointed at me, fights, and messy crime scenes. Besides, there is no way to prevent risk. Not when people like those at V.I.L.E.’s are at large.” Julia took her hand. “I am sorry that you are feeling guilty, but this is not your burden to carry. Not everything is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if they get you to get me?” Carmen asked, in a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Julia spoke quietly. “I don’t think they’ll make the connection. And even if they do… they could also take Zack, or Ivy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. And it doesn’t make me feel any better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment they stayed silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jules?” Carmen said after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When two weeks and three days had passed, Julia’s initial irritated sadness had been replaced by pure unadulterated anger. Now, though, after two extra weeks, that feeling was starting to be replaced by worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, she had been very cross when she had left. And maybe she had reasons to remain so for a while. But this was an overreaction, and Carmen could be a lot of things, but she was not a drama queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only those V.I.L.E.thugs hadn’t taken her encrypted cell phone! But even if they hadn’t and Julia still had a mean to reach out to Carmen, would she answer back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was just one way she could think of, for reaching out to her. She had used it, back then, the day Chief came to her office to recruit her again. And it had worked. And right after that, it had been the last time Julia had seen Carmen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia opened her computer and got into her blog. She was not going to try to reach just Carmen, although that could be good. She would try to get the attention of the one other person that could help her and that could also be looking for signals if something bad had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about missing artefacts. Not coffee this time. Clues. Deciphering…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her the best part of three hours to compose the blog entry, and just to be sure, she even added a close up of the first relic Carmen had brought her to decipher. The image was almost unrecognisable, unless you were very familiar with the original piece. Nothing suspicious, she hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, she only had to wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t believe you flew all the way to Seattle,” Carmen said, after they hugged. This was a very small room in a nondescript bed and breakfast, but both had agreed on trying to avoid patterns. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You do it all the time… Egypt, being the last.” Julia said with a chuckle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carmen sighed with a smile. “I guess I am used to being the one doing the travelling.” She leaned forward and kissed Julia, softly. They hadn’t been apart for too long, but for Julia it was torture anyway, and such a deep relief when they could be together again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, don’t get too used to it.” Julia pulled her hand, and sat on the edge of the bed. “So, how was the meeting with Chief?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good… I think. I finally…” Carmen sat down next to Julia, but doubted for a second before speaking again. “I just asked her help to find my mother.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You did?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carmen shrugged. “I guess I have nothing to lose. And I rather ask for her resources than steal them… right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia beamed. “I am glad. At least… well… I am glad you trust her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think I do. It’s an alliance of sorts and I’m not especially fond of them, but I guess if I want to really know the truth, there are some sacrifices I’d have to do.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julia took her hand and nodded. She had learned by now that trust was something that didn’t come easy for Carmen, which is what made every moment spent with her all the more precious. And it would be just too easy to kiss her again, and stop talking altogether, but Julia knew she needed to face it all, the sooner the better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well… I have news too,” she looked nervously at her own feet. She knew this was good news, but after their last time together in Giza, she was not sure anymore about how Carmen would react. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me,” she said, holding her hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, you know how Chief asked me to contact you and I wrote that blog entry…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She offered me my old job back.” She said in one single breath. “At A.C.M.E.,” Julia added just to be clear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She what?” Carmen’s eyes were now fixed on her in a way she couldn’t really decipher.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She always said I could go back whenever I wanted to. But this time she came to my office and offered it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did you say?” Not her voice was definitely cold, and Julia didn’t have to guess anymore. She would not take it happily.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I accepted,” she just said, holding her own gaze.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carmen’s fingers left hers and moved to rub her own forehead and she clenched her jaw.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There are several reasons.” Julia took a deep breath. “One of them is being informed. The others have to do with ideals you might find we share.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carmen shook her head. “You accepted… after what we talked in Egypt?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is that supposed to mean?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want you back in the field, Jules. I want you safe-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want you in the field either, C. I’d rather have you living in one place, with me preferably, and not risking your neck every two days, but that’s who you are and that’s who I love, for better or worse.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But don’t you understand? I am better at taking care of myself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What if you’re not? What if I only need more training? What if me being kidnapped could’ve been prevented, had I been protected by A.C.M.E.’s resources?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t know that!” Carmen stood up, now facing Julia, and she mirrored the gesture, even though it was much less impressive given her short height.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You never questioned my ability before, when we would meet during a caper. Hey, you even enlisted my help. Milan? Monaco?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That was different!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why was it different?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carmen sighed so hard it was almost a grunt, and Julia saw how her hands went to fists a couple of times. “Because I wasn’t with you then! I didn’t know I was in love with you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then it should be better now. We talk. We see each other. We can watch both our backs like this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want to watch your back if I can’t avoid it. I rather know you’re safe!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure,” Julia resorted to sarcasm. “As safe as one can be inside an office at Oxford.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a very low blow and she knew it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s exactly my point! You were kidnapped because I asked you to help us! And you being on the field… it’s a matter of seconds before somebody at V.I.L.E. realises you are my weakness… and I am yours. And then, they won’t stop! They would send you flying into that pitch, without a second of a doubt, if they knew that would make me weaker!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was right, Julia knew that. But she didn’t want to be the damsel in distress. And she knew her best chance, not only for survival but for helping Carmen, was to join a team.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My decision is made. I am sorry, Carmen.” she finally said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No more than I am,” Carmen said simply, and without a glance back, she exited the small hotel room in a movement so quick Julia thought she might as well had disappeared in thin air.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course the first job Chief had tasked her with had been to look into Carmen’s past. At that stage, she had been furious, and the sight of Carmen’s picture, looking at her from those cold cases files had done nothing to calm her. But the more she read, the more she understood. Or at least, she thought she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen had been raised for what she was doing. It was in her nature, in her DNA… While Julia… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following days were filled with sadness. Carmen was angry, Julia got it… but wasn’t she taking it all too far? Couldn’t they just talk through it? Or would this just be the end of their relationship? Over, just like that, after some uncomfortable words in a small bedroom in a dingy bed and breakfast? The thought made Julia’s chest ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ping.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound coming from her computer made her look up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was, the familiar black screen, and then the white cap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jules!” Player looked tired, and even older, but as eager at that first time he had contacted her this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Player.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re… you’re not with her, are you?” and Julia saw his shoulders drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to ask you the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Player sighed and rubbed his temple. “She’s MIA. Has been for many weeks. For a moment I thought…” He remained silent, his eyes looking everywhere but the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her, a little sheepishly. “I thought maybe she had just gotten tired of it all, even if that would’ve been not really like Carmen. But I thought, well, maybe she went off with you, you know? Finally settling down?” Julia smiled, despite herself. That would’ve been nice. “That’s why I didn’t contact you earlier. I should’ve checked, I know… but I just hoped...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia shook her head, sadly. “She didn’t go off, at least not with me. We… We had a fight the day she met with Chief in Seattle. And then she was gone. I couldn’t reach her because V.I.L.E. took the phone she gave me. I was angry, at first, but now I’m worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… as far as we know, she had that meeting. And then she went radio silent for a couple of hours, and that usually meant she was with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was both endearing and a little uncomfortable to realise that this kid, Player, really knew a lot not just about Carmen, but about Julia too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then she spoke with me, which was strange because usually she would’ve stayed off the grid much longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she sound angry?” Julia asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t tell you. It was very brief. She just told me, matter-of-factly, that she had spoken to the Chief, and that she would help her find her Mum. And then there was this sound… a bit like a struggle. And that’s the last thing I knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crap,” she had been right to be worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since I could pinpoint the location, somebody from our team went there, to see if there was something to find, but there was nothing. And I mean zero. No videos from security cameras on traffic lights, no nothing. It was too clean. So, either it was Carmen, staging her own disappearance… or… well, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Julia said, feeling as if she was being hit by Boris all over again. “I know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weeks became months, and the lack of activity of all V.I.L.E.’s operatives had everybody on edge. Julia knew Devineaux had been sent to different places to check on clues that always turned out to be fake, or just leading to some other group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After work, they would sometimes grab a coffee, and he would share with her what he had seen, in hopes that she, Julia, could see a pattern. Something he might have missed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was flattered by the new respect Devineaux had for her, but it was strange nonetheless, to talk so much about Carmen with him, even if it was all impersonal and detached. One thing was clear. Whatever had happened in Egypt between him and Carmen had completely changed his opinion of her, and for that, Julia was grateful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, Vienna happened. It had been him, Devineaux, the one who had suggested Chief that Julia should come with him. This was no vague clue, this was Calloway being spotted right there, in a city where there were just too many things to rob. And even if Carmen would not be there with him, their mission was to take down V.I.L.E., and that meant all operatives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a strange heist from the beginning, and Julia was on edge. Not just because she seemed to have been placed in charge, as a ‘Sandiego expert’, which was unnerving enough. No. What was making Julia feel like a stranger in her own skin was that mixture of emotions regarding Carmen. If she shows up, we’re in good hands, she had said to Devineaux. If she shows up, that means she is alive, was her inner monologue. And yet, what to expect regarding her, Julia, if Carmen happened to be in the same city?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to thank you all for your support. Writing this story is being a blast, and you all are making it so much more special. Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Julia never found out how Carmen would react if both of them happened to be in the same city. Not there, in Vienna, or in the many cities Carmen was sighted during the following months. A crimson flash, a shadow over the rooftop, her face being recognised  by security cameras all over the world. Brussels, St. Petersburg, Rome, Copenhagen. A trail of missing objects, almost too long to count.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, on top of that, lonely nights spent in cold hotel rooms. Julia had waited that first night. For what exactly, she could not tell. A visit? A reconciliation? Maybe just a message or the stolen goods left at her door?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But nothing of the sort happened, and Julia would die before admitting that that night she had fallen asleep sitting on the floor, awkwardly leaning on the door of the room, when she became too tired to keep on listening for quiet footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During those nights, lying awake, Julia would try to think logically. Were Carmen and Calloway working on their own, away from V.I.L.E.? Had she gone completely rogue, meaning even away from Player and her own team? Or maybe she had decided to go deep undercover? If that was the case, what was the endgame? And would she tell them if she needed help?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Julia tried to convince Chief of this theory, she just got a very cold reaction. Her mind was already set, and they all would be tasked yet again to take down Carmen Sandiego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s when Calloway turned himself in, and Julia’s world seemed to turn upside down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since they started sketching the plan, Julia knew she was the weak link. And yet she didn’t say a thing, not to Chief, not to Devineaux. Despite her fears of not being able to act her best once she’d see the thief, she went on with it, following Chief’s careful instructions and preparing herself, as much as possible, for whatever would come next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They saw her from the shadows, calmly strolling down the exhibition hall, almost as if she was just a curious visitor without a thought of thievery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carmen Sandiego,” yelled Devineaux, pointing his gun at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Julia said, her steady voice in contrast with the drumming of her heart. “Step away from the gem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or? You will...?” The voice was there. The cheeky tone, too. But Julia had never been at the receiving end of it, and it hurt like a punch. She and Devineaux exchanged a look. “Tell you what,” Carmen continued. “I’ll make it easy for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s when the punch really landed, in the way of a well aimed kick that sent her flying several metres. And then a second one, when Julia tried to fire the tranquiliser gun at her. It hurt, in every possible way, but now Devineaux was in danger, and Julia launched herself and managed to tackle Carmen to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get… off!” she cried, and Julia knew this time, whenever Carmen managed to land a punch, it would hurt the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t. Carmen simply pushed her aside to deal with Devineaux again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia knew of the plan. She knew they needed to put that memory device on her, the first chance they got, and she knew there would not be any other way to bring her back, and yet, she tried. “Don’t you remember me? I’m your… friend,” she hesitated. “Jules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only jewels I care to befriend are the ones right over there,” Carmen said, and Julia realised there was not even a hint of recognition, not a glance, or a small movement on her grey eyes. There was nothing. And that hurt even before Carmen pushed her against the wall. But something hit her hard on the head and she stopped feeling altogether.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had finally gotten rid of those two guards. There were probably more, outside, but wasn’t that what made this job fun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange, that the protection they had put on the jewel hadn’t been that hard to bypass. Those two people hadn’t even been that great at fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m your friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>? That had been weird. What had happened to ‘You’re under arrest?’ And why on  earth would she be friends with somebody from law enforcement?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bluecoats,” she muttered, ready to forget all about it. Carmen leaned to look at the Eye of Vishnu. Yes, it was very beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she heard it, less than a second before she felt it. Something pressing around her head, a buzzing noise right next to her ears. The heavy weight of somebody at her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please come back,” it was Crackle’s voice, but what was happening?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something seemed to be pulsing from inside her head. She needed to take the thing off, whatever it was, but Crackle was keeping it in place, despite Carmen’s hits. Finally she managed to shake him off, and was about to confront him, to ask him what the heck he was playing at-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the images inside her head. A boat. A rainy night on V.I.L.E. island. Shadowsan? No, it had been her. Her? Driving the boat away from the island? That didn’t make sense. She was standing on the dock, the rest of the faculty around her. Couch Brunt’s hands were on her arms, protectively. But then why did it feel as if it had been her the one who had left?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an almighty effort Carmen managed to take the thing off her head and throw it away. It crashed against a wall, but she barely heard it. The effects were still there. A memory of Crackle, pointing his weapon at her. Had that happened, for real? Why would he do that? And why would he attack her now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t really matter. She’d had time to think about it later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sold me out, Grey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a traitor, just like Shadowsan had been. And there was just one way to deal with traitors. Carmen grabbed Crackle’s rod and, slowly, somewhat even enjoying it, she took off her glove and set it to the highest power. He had turned on them. And for that, he needed to pay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head pounded, and not just because of the device. Crackle wasn’t fighting anymore. He just pleaded with her. Why? There was no time to find that out, so Carmen just struck. Now he was gone, and she needed to move on if she was to succeed. The sight of the gem cleared her mind a little. And that newly awakened agent blocking her way gave the inspiration she was missing to improvise an escape route that would also get rid of the bluecoat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had done it. Of course she had. And she would deal with her pounding head later. For now, the only thing to do was getting the gem to safety. But her head was heavy, and memories seemed to become tangible, and painful, with every step she took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman that had tried to stop her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m your… friend.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There had been something in her eyes, some pleading. And the moment her body was on hers, Carmen didn’t hit even though she could. She just pushed, almost gently. Did they know each other? How? And then that man she had just tackled. She was helping him but why? And then Crackle… but he looked different. The place looked different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when she saw him. The traitor. And he was waiting for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a grunt, Carmen charged. But Shadowsan wasn’t even fighting her. He was just defending himself, with an unnerving calm that did nothing but made her more furious and determined to destroy him for good. And it wasn’t working. He seemed to be concerned for her. And Carmen realised that was an emotion she was not very familiar with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was seeing her weakness, but he was not attacking. Why? If only her head would stop pounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an almighty effort, Carmen managed to land the punches, once, again, and again. Shadowsan fell, and she wished her mind wasn’t so filled with strange images so that she could really enjoy this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s when she had to stop. A tiny doll on his gloved palm. The missing one of a set?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A childhood on an island. People she suddenly recognised. Childhood memories got mixed with more recent ones. Why was the doll so important? And then the image of a man, one she didn’t remember from real life but from a small photograph.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen dropped the weapon and crumbled, a sob escaping her lips, and before she hit the ground, Shadowsan was holding her, and the feeling of being safe and cared for overwhelmed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m not sure,” she said, muffling a sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guilt, and hurt, mixed with confusion, seemed to be punching her from inside. She had hurt Gray, maybe even killed him. And not just him. Jules? Jules!, and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two people approached them. Or rather, one man and a holographic image. He seemed to be alright, despite the punches and the fall on top of the car, and the image… Carmen recognised her. But there was not time for catching up. She had hurt people, people she cared for, and she needed to see how badly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started running, her grapple gun at the ready. The smashed window could work both ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped through the window and took in the scene. There were two other agents, tending to both Julia and Crackle, and for a moment Carmen didn’t know what to do. But Chief must have given them instructions, because nobody tried to attack her. Julia was sitting, and even though every muscle in Carmen’s body seemed to be pulling her in that direction, she needed to check on Crackle first. Carmen knew what that device could do when set to its highest power. The thought made her insides drop, but she needed to know. She needed to make sure, herself, that she had not killed her best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the rest of the people in the room, she crouched near Crackle and put her fingers on his neck. The pulse was strong and steady, and she let out a sob in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get him to a hospital, Miss Sandiego,” said a voice at her back, and she recognised Zari’s usual partner. With a nod, she stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she had to face </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Julia was sitting on a bench at the side, pressing an ice pack to the top of her head. The agent talking to her left, and Carmen came closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she said in a weak voice, even more scared than she was before checking on Crackle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tone was even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Carmen stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not here,” Julia said pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen sighed. “Are you alright, agent Argent?” she tried and failed for her voice to sound as even as Julia’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Julia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a relief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia just nodded, her eyes, for once not covered with glasses, piercing Carmen’s. “How much do you remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen paused for a moment to think. Delicate hands, taking hers. Julia’s voice, explaining something and making it sound fascinating. A makeshift bandage around her torso. Shared meals. Shared laughter. Shared breathing in warm hotel beds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think… I think I'm beginning to remember all of it,” she said, suddenly wishing for the world to disappear so that she could really tell her. That she was sorry, for so many things. That she wished they could go back to that time when she had gone to Oxford unannounced and had sat in the middle of her classroom to hear her talk about the Sphinx.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Julia said, with the tiniest of smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia looked over her shoulder. More A.C.M.E. agents were entering, to check that nothing else was missing, probably. “You have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” she sighed. “But can I… it is ok if I… try to find you later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia’s smile grew a little wider. “If you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. I really do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia just nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen turned around, but before going away she changed her mind and looked at Julia again, A.C.M.E. agents be damned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” And there it was in her eyes, a small spark that seemed to warm everything around her, including Carmen. Especially Carmen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that first thing she remembered, or rather felt, as images assaulted her brain, formed into words. Words that just needed to be said. “I remember that I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that she left, not to escape through the roofs, but to meet Chief. What they were planning to do, taking over V.I.L.E.’s headquarters, needed to be done as quickly as possible. There would be time for apologies and amends later.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was not a bad plan, Carmen had to admit it, even if she was not really familiar with the strategies employed when so many people were involved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the plane provided by A.C.M.E., Chief had established a base of operation of sorts, and right now, she, Carmen, Shadowsan, and the two agents that would be the lead operatives on the ground were looking at a screen displaying a satellite image of the coordinates given by Carmen earlier. The coordinates to V.I.L.E.’s new headquarters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t been there enough times to get as familiar with the premises as she had been with those of the island, but years of training had not been wasted, and she had memorized most of the entrances and possible weak spots. The rest of the information was being provided by Shadowsan, who might have never been to the place, but was quite familiar with the security protocols of V.I.L.E.’s faculty, and it’s members preferences and weaknesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, despite the enormity of what they were about to attempt, part of Carmen’s brain was struggling to cooperate. The killer headache that seemed to have started the moment Gray hat placed that device on her head, had not subsided. As her brain was struggling to combine pieces and facts, trying to distinguish which memories were real and which ones had been implanted, she felt trapped. Trapped inside an airplane that was too small, too full with A.C.M.E.’s agents, and going too fast for her to catch up. A plane where Julia’s presence seemed to be growing larger with every passing second, but completely out of her reach even though she was sitting mere meters from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen excused herself, as soon as she felt her participation in the discussion was not really necessary, and she headed to the small bathroom. The lukewarm water made nothing to alleviate the dizziness, and for a moment she considered asking around if anybody was carrying an aspirin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead she just walked down the corridor. Maybe if she’d just sat down and closed her eyes for a moment…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Devineaux standing up right next to her almost made her startle. She was definitely too jumpy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word, he pointed at the seat he had just vacated and walked past her towards the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It suddenly felt as if she was having trouble swallowing. In the other seat, Julia was looking out of the window. Carmen knew there was no point in trying to talk to her now, inside an A.C.M.E.-packed plane, but she could still try to be near her. If nothing else, for the sake of her recovering memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she lowered into the seat and gave a little cough. At her side, she saw Julia’s body go rigid, before she turned around to look at her. Was it apprehension? Curiosity? Wariness? Carmen couldn’t tell, as a new flood of memories appeared. A very pretty girl on a train passionately talking about architecture and history. Smiles that would reach her eyes. A long hug after a longer journey. Soft lips on hers. Even softer hands on her own skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Julia asked, in the softest of voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m tired,” Carmen said, struggling to find a better word to describe the turmoil inside her head. “Overwhelmed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia nodded, as if she was expecting this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sore,” Julia said with a small smile that awakened new memories. “Nervous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen considered her for a long moment. “Please, be careful down there, Jules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always am,” Julia said, with a kind of coldness in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…” And then she remembered that small hotel room. The overwhelming worry after Julia had been kidnapped. Fear of Julia being attacked again, or worse, killed. And how it all had fogged the rational part of her brain and she had been unable to realise that this was Julia’s nature too, despite the appearances. “I should’ve realised, Jules,” she added, in a voice so low, she thought Julia might not have heard her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At her side, Julia sighed. With slow movements, she took a bottle of water from the pocket of the seat in front of her and handed it to Carmen. She took it, and drank a long, refreshing gulp. When she passed it back, Julia’s fingers brushed hers, and lingered for a moment, as their eyes met. Slowly, Julia took a gulp herself, her eyes locked on Carmen, and it took all the self control she still possessed not to slap the bottle away and kiss her, as she had been aching for since she saw her when she returned to the exhibit hall in Casablanca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they were indeed in a plane full of agents. There would be time later. Carmen would make sure of it, even if she had to be the one to kill every member of V.I.L.E. faculty single-handed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a few deep, calming breaths, she looked to the front, wondering if Devineaux would come to take his seat back. Somehow she suspected he wouldn’t. There was nothing else to do but wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something very soft brushed her hand on the armrest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia was looking to the front of her seat, too, but her arm was next to hers, and her pinky was gently stroking hers, in a warm, slow, movement. Carmen didn’t dare to move, as a moment later, Julia twisted her pinky around hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite herself, Carmen closed her eyes and sighed, feeling as if the whole world was in that small gesture that was giving her a peace she had forgotten she could feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Devineaux never came back to the seat, and Julia’s finger stayed there until the plane started landing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time the voice was much deeper, but it felt as concerned as Julia’s had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting there, Shadowsan,” Carmen said, knowing that the only way was honesty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around them, the mist was covering the rocky landscape and the silent agents getting ready for the coup. She hadn’t been here as many times as to call it “familiar”, but she recognised the place nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen nodded, and watched Shadowsan join the Chief inside a van. They would be the support team, and at some point in the plane somebody had suggested Carmen should be there as well.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had refused point blank, and the reasons were many. The one she used to manage to convince them was not the main one, but as important. The archives had a self destructive mechanism; only faculty could access them without rendering them all useless. And she, after all, was faculty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, the only thing that was needed from her is to keep the confusing memories at bay and stay focused. Go to the archives. Make a copy. Get out. Go to the archives. Make a copy. Get out. There was something missing though, and it took her a moment to realise what it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urgently she tapped the van’s door, to be met by Chief’s raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to tell Shadowsan something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man exited the van, and if he was at all concerned, it didn’t show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a way…” Carmen started. “Could I get Player?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rare smile spreaded through the man’s face. With just a nod, he rummaged in his pocket and produced a very small earpiece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen smiled as well, gave him the comms she had gotten from A.C.M.E., and turned around. The last person she saw, as she took the path towards the castle, was Julia entering one of the vans. They just nodded, briefly, and Carmen ran, turning the earpiece on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Player?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it’s you,” he said in a very calm voice that told Carmen he must have had a heads up from Shadowsan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s great to hear your voice,” Carmen said, trying to fight the flood of new memories, as she jumped from one hill to the next, heading to the back of V.I.L.E.’s castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna ask me how I’ve been, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Player chuckled. “How many times have people asked you that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too many.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, Red, you’re getting near something you probably know better than I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Carmen’s turn to chuckle. “Haven’t you gotten familiar with Scotland’s many facts and features?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact, I have, but I didn’t think you’d be particularly interested right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, here it is,” Carmen said, as the silhouette of the Castle was distinguishable looking down the hill, almost completely covered in fog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weather is doing you a favour,” Player commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any heat signs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two, South. One, West.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Incidentally… doesn’t A.C.M.E. have surveillance equipment that perhaps could be better than an underage hacker in his room in Canada?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it,” Carmen said, crouching in the heather. The two guards Player had spotted were close enough, but Carmen didn’t want to attack them and risk an alarm. Quietly, she walked down the path and, the moment they turned around, she made a run for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Climbing up the rough stone wall of the castle was easier than expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s somebody on the roof,” Player said. This time there was no other way. Silently, Carmen knocked him out, and hid the body out of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using one of the narrow windows, she finally made it into the castle. It had been lucky that the memories made during that time were still in her, so that the times she had walked up and down the castle could turn into useful information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she made her way down the narrow stone staircase, avoiding one or two guards, until she finally reached the bottom level. The steel door and the biometrical recognition technology made a strong contrast with the damp walls of the corridor. With a deep calming breath, Carmen took her glove off and pressed her hand against the panel. If V.I.L.E. had discovered she was no longer under their control or not, was something she was about to find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the panel went green, and the doors opened silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Player,” Carmen said, as she plugged her hard disk into the main computer. “I’m in. Tell Shadowsan they can proceed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From where she was, she couldn’t hear anything that was going on upstairs. She knew she had to stay hidden for as long as possible, so that V.I.L.E. could not link her to the attack in case she needed to come back, undercover, but she was not one for remaining in one place. As soon as the transfer was completed, she placed the small electromagnetic charges she was carrying in specific points in the grid, to render it completely useless, and then she exited the server’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we know, Player?” she said, as she exited the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shadowsan is letting me eavesdrop. They seemed to have reduced the guards, and Couch Brunt. They haven’t reported about the others yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she ran upstairs, Carmen wondered who might have been the one strong enough to take Couch Brunt down, but she knew she would find out soon enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Casualties?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not on our side. Bellum’s down, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She barely heard, as she now entered the ground floor and heard shouts and grunts all over the place. She needed to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A.C.M.E. agents were running inside the building, but Julia was not amongst there. And then it struck her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was not going to just enter the castle. Julia would want the chance to get even. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changing her path mid-run, Carmen headed upstairs. What would Countess Cleo do? Try to escape? Somehow she doubted it, so she headed to her private chambers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This area of the castle was eerily quiet, and she walked slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to Cleo’s room was open; inside, somebody was gasping quietly, and she recognised who it was in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia was leaning against the wall, her hand against her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot, Jules, are you ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up and smiled ruefully at Carmen. “I am. Just catching my breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to Cleo?” Player was saying something to her ear but she couldn’t pay attention right now, so she removed the earpiece and placed it in her pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I called backup to take her away, you just missed her,” Julia said. “She is strong… but I managed to land some punches of my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should’ve been proud. Celebratory even. And yet Julia’s eyes looked empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jules…” Carmen said, slowly walking towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Julia said, taking one step herself. “I was so… scared…,” her voice broke, and Carmen thought she heard a muffled sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to anymore,” she said, not really convinced of what Julia was referring to anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought I’d be… scared… of you.” Julia said, in a voice so low Carmen almost missed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn’t miss it, and it hit her, hard and poignant</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t know-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it wasn’t you. Not really…” Julia stood right in front of her. “But it felt so real…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jules, I’m so, so sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And without warning, Julia’s arms were around her body, almost crushing her, and Carmen couldn’t do anything but hug her back, breathe her in, and try to convey that she was right at being scared but that she was safe now. A sob in her shoulder made her cup Julia’s face. Tears were running down her cheek and Carmen herself felt a knot in her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it wasn’t your fault. And it’s alright now,” Julia said, with a sad smile. “I’m just… so relieved that you’re back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m… I’m back, Jules. And I’m going to make it right for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia nodded, and buried her head on Carmen’s shoulder again. Her voice came muffled and soft. “Did you mean it, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In Casablanca. You said… you said you remembered that you… that you loved me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen gulped with difficulty. “It was the first certainty I had about you. My first memory was not a memory at all, but this feeling…” Again, she cupped Julia’s cheek and with the tip of her finger she wiped her tears. “This overwhelming truth of you being so important and precious in my life. I love you, Jules. So very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Carmen leaned down and fearing that Julia would still be afraid, or that she would reject her, she waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Julia a fraction of a second to meet her lips. It was urgent, hard even, they way her mouth looked for hers, but Carmen would not complain. It was what she needed, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they needed to get back, they were in the middle of a mission. Slowly, she drew back. Julia’s cheeks were still showing tracks of tears, but she was smiling now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” she said, and Carmen had the impression that those words had a warm physical effect on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” she said, giving Julia a last kiss in the forehead and taking a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you and the archives?” Julia asked, walking down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen just shrugged and showed the disc. “Some of you just get all the action. I got the easy part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do,” Julia said, giving her a small nudge in the ribs. “Gosh, I’ve missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embarrassed, Carmen looked at her feet as they took them downstairs. “I’m sorry about Seattle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. You remember that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I couldn’t find you before, C.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That simple statement. That silly nickname Julia had came up with when they had just started seeing each other, because Carmen is lovely but just too long sometimes. It all finally fell into Carmen’s head, not as a flood of memories, but as facts as tangible as the woman walking next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All this time I was away… and you waited…” Carmen stuttered, unable to put into words all those feelings of loss, guilt and relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia’s hand brushed the back of hers, in a brief gesture, and Carmen looked up at her eyes, ready to find concern. But instead she was met by a smile that made her eyes shine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here now,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Carmen said, trying to convince her memory that yes, this was it, her real self, and that there was somebody with her who was willing to take her as she was. “Are you…? With me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this story is coming to an end, which makes me both sad and happy. I've really enjoyed the ride.<br/>Thanks to all of you for reading and commenting!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rich aroma of something spicy was the first thing Julia noticed the moment she entered the apartment. Tacos, maybe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she called, following the scent into the kitchen of the small Airbnb apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she escape?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Of course no! You offend me!” Julia approached the woman currently busying over the stove, and stood on tiptoes to give her a kiss. “And Devineaux,” she kissed her again. “And Zack and Ivy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without having to do any paperwork with local authorities, Carmen had had enough time to get back and get more comfortable. Instead of the red trench-coat and fedora she was now wearing black legins and a hoodie, and her hair was a messy bun Julia was aching to ruffle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen chuckled, and left the spoon on the counter to properly greet her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t my intention to offend you, Jules,” she said, kissing her more deeply, before turning back to the stove. “Or Zack or Ivy.” She turned off the fire. “Devineaux, on the other hand…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on,” Julia laughed, hitting her gently with her hip, as Carmen was filling a plate with the contents of the pan. “He’s the one who volunteered to stay with the local police so that I could come here a little earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, no offending Chase either.” Carmen agreed, now opening the fridge and producing a bowl of guacamole and some salsa. “In all earnestly, it’s not any of you guys I don’t trust. Paperstar is a maniac. She takes just too much pleasure in her work to be your regular wrongdoer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” Julia said, grabbing some plates. Even though Carmen had left her properly tied, they had had the precaution of summoning the police before trying to take Paperstar in on their own. Devineaux hadn’t been too happy, but after Julia reminded him of some of the more gruesome tales in the thief’s file, he had had to agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen put the meat and tortillas on the table of the small dining room, and went to the kitchen area to come back with a bottle of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Celebrating, are we?” Julia said, unable to hide the laughter from her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are, hon. It’s not every day we get to put one of those master thieves behind bars.” With a wide grin, she sat on the table, and Julia mirrored her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meticulously, she opened the bottle and poured two glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s make a toast to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To V.I.L.E.” Julia prompted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen raised an eyebrow. “Did you hit your head today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia laughed. “No… I have a confession to make, C.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t entirely hate V.I.L.E.” and she took a sip from her glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen looked at her for a long moment. “Ok. I need you to elaborate on that one, Jules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Julia laughed. “Well,” she said, grabbing a tortilla and getting a generous amount of meat on it. “They happen to have raised my favourite person in the world.” She looked right into Carmen’s eyes, looking for that gleam she loved so much. “And for that I can’t help but be grateful. Even if it’s a little egoistical.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen stayed silent for a moment, and Julia wondered if she had gone too far. If she had not given this thought the proper weight it deserved. When she looked at her girlfriend again, though, she was smiling in an enigmatic way, her eyes fixed on hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Carmen said, and then took a deep breath. “You know you are my favourite person in the world, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia smiled, a little relieved. “I’m glad I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they finished eating, Julia asked Carmen about details of her capture of Paperstar, but as they went on, she had the impression Carmen’s mind was elsewhere. Sometimes that would happen. After her coming back from V.I.L.E.’s mind modification, sometimes she would just remain quiet for a while, her eyes unfocused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” Julia had asked the first time that happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m trying to sort out the real memories from the fake ones,” Carmen had explained. “Sometimes it’s obvious. Sometimes… not so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia had hugged her closed that night, wishing to ask further but not wanting to scare her, or make her revive anything unpleasant, real or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But tonight was all about celebrating, and Julia almost sighed in relief when, as she was washing the dishes, Carmen approached her from behind and hugged her, leaning forward to kiss her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Julia sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe those dishes can wait?” Carmen suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Julia said, knowing perfectly well that Carmen was right, and definitely going to get away with whatever she had in mind. “Perhaps I should finish first…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” Carmen whispered, as her hands travelled up Julia’s waist, to reach the sides of her breasts. “I can see that’s very important,” she nibbled in her neck. “And it requires your absolute undivided attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia chuckled, and rinsed her hands. “I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting either,” she said, turning around and meeting Carmen’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wouldn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As an answer, Julia just slid her hands underneath her hoodie, meeting warm soft skin. She felt Carmen’s hands unbuttoning her blazer, and a moment later they were walking clumsily towards the bedroom, an array of clothes discarded in the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen pined Julia to the bed, and kissed her skin, starting at the tip of her nose and travelling down her neck, the valley of her breasts, her belly. She took some time kissing her thighs, moving towards the inside, and by the time her mouth found Julia’s core, she was whimpering aloud. In no time, with a long moan, Julia’s body arched and shivered, and when she opened her eyes, it was to find Carmen leaning on her elbow, smiling with a hint of cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lazily, Julia's fingertips found her hips, and traced abstract patterns on her skin as her lips found her, to kiss her with increasing enthusiasm. Carmen groaned, when Julia slid her leg between hers and pressed up. Trying to get even closer, Julia pulled her body flush against hers and felt Carmen's fingers gently touching the spot her tongue had been minutes before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't rush this time, and both sets of sighs and grunts met under the covers, as their fingers and bodies explored and teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, Julia cried Carmen's name, and heard hers being uttered through clenched teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, the only sound was their heavy breathing. But when Julia turned to her side to cuddle against Carmen, she saw her expression was not one of exhausted bliss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning slightly, her eyes fixed on the ceiling, she didn't look relaxed or tired. She looked as if she was about to carry out a caper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C.? Are you alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen turned her head and smiled, but it looked a little bit forced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Julia asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait here," she replied with a sigh. "Be right back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In two strides she disappeared inside the small bathroom and Julia heard her rummage for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she came back, she didn't cuddle, but sat in the bed, right next to Julia’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the matter?” Julia asked, propping her body on her elbows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know… when I told you you are my favourite person in the world…?" Carmen trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia smiled. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean it. And you’ve made my life so much better since you’re in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can say the same-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jules,” Carmen took a deep breath and Julia suddenly felt her heart beating faster. “I’ve felt attracted to you since that time we met on a train in India. And with every encounter, I liked you even more. With time, I’ve learned to know you and to love you and…” Slowly, Carmen took another breath, stood up and kneeled down on the floor, right in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-?” But Julia knew very well ‘what’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Julia Argent,” Carmen said with a smile, and Julia started nodding, because she knew what was coming and she knew there was only one possible answer. “I know I can’t offer you much safety, or peace, or quiet, but perhaps all of that is overrated. And if that’s the case… would you be my wife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one movement Julia was on the floor, too, kneeling in front of her, tears streaming down her eyes. “Yes… absolutely yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen chuckled. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia looked at her, bright eyes that were suddenly wet, just as hers. That half smile, incredulous and happy. The smile of somebody with whom she was ready to spend the rest of her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing I would want more than being your wife, Carmen,” Julia finally said in a cracked voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Carmen held her hand between them and opened it. In her palm there was a ring with just one small diamond on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia gasped. “It’s beautiful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen smiled. “It's no eye of Vishnu, but I thought you’d prefer it to be discreet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's perfect," she took the ring almost with reverence. “Would you?” she said to Carmen. Gently, she took her hand on hers, and slowly, she put the ring on her finger. Without really looking at it, Julia launched herself into Carmen’s arms, and kissed her, amazed and overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, she pulled away, her cheeks almost hurting from all the grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carmen stood up and pulled her by her now ringed hand. “I love you,” she said, before resuming her seat on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” said Julia, but her mind was somewhere else. The coincidence just proved how synchronised they were. “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia didn’t need to rummage. She knew exactly where in her bag the small red box was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she turned around to face the bed again she thought how strange it was to feel nervous, even when knowing what the answer would be. Yeah, Carmen had beaten her to it. And yeah, what she was about to do now was probably the cheesiest thing she’d ever done, but she didn’t find in her to care much about it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without missing a moment, it was Julia now the one who kneeled down in front of Carmen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia chuckled. “Well… you asked first. Now I guess it’s my turn.” She opened the box and saw Carmen’s gaze focusing on the ring, a simple golden band with a black pearl she’d been carrying on her bag for almost a month now. “Carmen Sandiego,” Julia said, enjoying the way the words came out. “Would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> be my wife?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a laugh, Carmen took Julia’s hand and stood up, pulling her along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” she said, placing a lingering kiss on Julia’s lips.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks very very much for reading.<br/>And special thanks to those who left kudos and comments. It was amazing to know I was not alone in this journey.<br/>Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>